Another Vampire Story
by Hikaru69
Summary: What happens when you go to the vampires home, what goes on with the humans there? I've all ways wanted to know the answers, and now I finally find out. After getting kidnapped. Who is my knight in shining armour, what is going to happen to me?
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped and separated

I've all ways wanted to know what it would be like to date a vampire, every one knows that they exist, but they are rarely seen, at least that's what I think. They blend in really well with the humans, you see the weather here is all ways cloudy and on days that its sunny it seems many people still come out. I can't say if the vampires come out at all.

Any way, I would like to know what it would be like to have sex with one, there is a woman that I had over heard talking to a friend of where where a vampire male asked her if he could pay her to have sex with her, and she said that it was amazing. Since then I had been trying to see if I could tell a vampire from humans.

"Earth to Hikaru", my friend says waving her hand in my face. I look over a her, her long raven hair swaying in the wind, her brown eyes looking at me with smile on her face.

"What"? I ask.

"We where just asking if you wanted to go to the bar with us"? She asks and shakes her head at me. They know I tend to go into my own thoughts, I do it a lot.

"Sure seeing as though I've lost my job, I've got nothing else to do right at this moment", I say.

"Sam, does that mean we get to dress her up"? My other friend asks, she has short shoulder length blond hair, and really nice blue grey eyes. Both of them have better bodies then me, but I don't really care, it keeps the guys away from me. Sam's got both the large breasts and really nice curves, the other one, her name is Alyssa, she just has the large breasts, she don't really have a curvy body since she is a little over weight. I'm averaged sized, just my breasts are small, not really to my liking. I wish that they where a bit bigger then they are now.

"You never know, maybe your vampire will be there", Sam says. I look at her and she nods at me.

"Yeah maybe, its really rare for them to be here though", I say, afraid that I'm never going to meat a vampire. Don't get me wrong, I do like human males, but I just never seemed to really love them, I've had a few boyfriends in the past but none of them I could do all the things that should be done in a relationship, like the whole physical part of it, the intimacy. I'm a 21 year old who is still a virgin, my friends aren't any more, they have boyfriends, really nice guys too.

"Does that mean we get to dress you up"? Alyssa asks.

"No, hell no, knowing you two your going to get me to look like a hooker", I say.

"We wouldn't do that", Alyssa replies with a cheeky smile on her face. I just shake my head and groan as we continue walking. Now starting to dread going home, my parents have more then likely received the call stating I'm no longer working, and they will flip at me for it.

"Don't have to worry about that, this was last minute, but at least you should try to clean up", Sam says as she looks at me. I look over at her and smile then nod, not wanting to use my voice, knowing there is going to be a fight, as soon as I walk through that door.

"Well here is my turn off, see you at the corner", Alyssa smiles, knowing that it means different when it comes to us, but if guys heard that, well then they will be looking at corners for us. True story too, ha, guys are suck single minded men.

"See you there", Sam waves as we watch her walk down the road as we continue walking.

"Is your boyfriends going to be there"? I ask, knowing I should of asked that before. Sam looks at me then frowns.

"Yes... You still want to come with us"? She asks. I sigh and look up at the sky, thinking if I really should or shouldn't.

"Yeah, I'll still go, as long as you guys won't ignore me like last time", I reply.

"We won't, don't you worry about that", she says. I just shake my head not believing her, because they had said that last time and what happened? They did just that, they had forgotten that I was there. I shrug and look ahead of myself as we walk.

"Well this is me, see you at the corner", she says as she turns down her road. I nod and wave as I continue, not fair they are only a few blocks a way, I'm much farther then that away from the school. I walk, walking some more, feet starting to ache, walking some more, and more, and more and sigh, finally I'm coming to my street.

Dreading going into the house, knowing what is to come. Some times I wish I don't live in my parents house, they have been hard on me, I'm the oldest child and my younger sibling gets pampered, I was shunned. I believe there was a time in my life I was actually going to run away. I walk up to the porch not realizing that my father was sitting in the netted area.

"I heard you no longer have a job", his husky voice says. I kind of jump and look over at him, again there is the bottle of beer in his hand, a few more empty ones at his feet.

"I don't, no longer have it", I say narrowing my eyes at him through the screen.

"What about your boyfriend search, have you found one of those to support you"? He asks as he slowly gets out of his chair, walking over to the net. I back up as he emerges from it. His cheeks are pink and he looked drunk.

"I haven't found one yet", I say as I inch myself closer to the door, to make a bolt for it if need be. There had been times that he had tried to... Well... Yeah, my own father did. He starts walking over to me, a large smile on his face, I then bolt to the door, hurried to the door, opened it and bolted up the stairs, ignoring my mother yelling at me. I make it to my room and close the door, locking it, and putting all my bolt locks on it so no one can get it.

I sigh and lean against the door, sliding down it as my forehead stays on it. Both my parents now outside the door, pounding on it and yelling at me to open it, so that we can talk. Yeah like hell, they are going to yell at me, not talk and tell me that I'm kicked out.

"Sis", says a little male voice. I look around and my eyes widen, my little brother was hiding under the bed, a large bruise on his face, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh god, Sota", I say as I get up and walk over to him. He crawls his way out from under the bed and hugs me.

"They are starting on you"? I say hugging the poor kid back. Both of us ignoring our parents.

"Tell you what, we are going to run away, ok", I say. He nods his head and looks up at me.

"Where"? He asks.

"Any where and every where", I answer with a smile on my face. He smiles back and sniffles. I then look around, looking at my closet, which is also attached to his, but that door is also locked the same way my bedroom door is and our parents know that.

"Go get your bag and pack with some clothes, ok", I say as I walk over to the closet, he follows and once we both get there he walks past me and grabs his back pack, going through his half of the closet. I smile as I pull out my bag and my camping bag, knowing there was a reason that I had a feeling to get it. We packed just what we needed, and two blankets each, thank god for the camping bag.

"All set"? I ask as we walk to the window. He nods and puts his bag over his shoulder. I smile and put my back pack over my shoulder then, I carry my camping bag, because its lighter. Then we climb out the window, climbing down the vines that are growing up the wall. Once we get to the ground, I pick up the camping bag as I had to toss it to the ground, then the two of us walk to the corner where my friends and I are suppose to meet.

Half way there, I stop and look around, feeling very uneasy about something. I see nothing out of place, I shrug the feeling off and continue walking as my brother had and seems to be completely oblivious about it. Once we get to the corner no one is there. We lean against the wall, waiting, my brother knows this place, I've brought him here a few times before.

"Are your friends going to help us"? He asks. I look down at my little brother and smile then nod. He nods in return then slides down the wall and sits down, waiting.

"Hikaru"! Sam yells. I look over and there the two of them are. They hurry to our sides, and once they get their, they ask, "What is going on"?

"Well, lets just say mom and dad, did what I was afraid of", I answer. Alyssa gasps at this and looks at Sota.

"Poor kid", she says. I nod, so true. I then look around, spotting something that wasn't there before, a figure standing there, seeming to be looking at us.

"If I'm correct, we are being watched", I say as I look back at my friends. They seem to freeze.

"What"? I ask.

"We where having the same feeling, being followed or watched", Sam adds. I look at her then Alyssa and she nods, then I look at my brother and he stands staring, kind of scared. We all follow his gaze, before we could even think about running, we are surrounded by tones of men with glowing red eyes. Every thing seemed to go so fast, them grabbing us, putting something to our mouths, knocking us out. I fight it for as long as I could, watching as I see them carrying us to where I don't know. I slowly start to close my eyes and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep them open.

When I came to, I can hear faint sounds, coughing and the sound of chains rattling. I try to move my arms from above me only to groan in pain as I try to tug at what confines me. I open my eyes fast, and look up, I'm chained to the wall. I groan as my head starts to pound. I hear screaming so I ignore the pain and look over, I see a young girl trying to free herself, and watch as men storm there way to her, trying to get her to be quit.

When they can't get her to be silent, one of them grabs the chain, unlocks it and picks her up with a wicked grin on his face, fangs showing from under his lips.

"V-vampires", I hear Alyssa's scared voice. I look over at where the sound came from and smile, seeing every one, Sota, Sam and Alyssa. Then some thing catches my eyes as I notice the same type of brand is on there shoulders. I look around, other brands on there shoulders, must indicate where we came from.

"No wonder why we couldn't see any vampires, its because they are in the black market business", Sam says. I look back over at her and smile some what.

"Sis", my brother says as he slowly comes to as well.

"Sota, what ever you do, don't scream", I say. As soon as he looks at me, we all hear the painful howl of the little girl from around the corner, every one in the room seemed to try and hid, though the chains are not allowing it.

"What was that"? Sam asks. Some one from beside me looks over and she sighs.

"She was used as food, the ones that don't know how to keep it down, get killed before they get moved". I look at her and groan, then notice some thing else about this place, every one seemed to be wearing the same thing, I look at myself and my eyes widen, a beat up dirty t-shirt, and really holly pants.

"Oh god, they stripped us down", I say not realizing I had mentioned it out loud. I can hear sounds coming from my friends so I look over and they freak out to the realization of it all.

"We get shipped out in categories", the woman from beside me says. I look back over at her and watch her, she seems to know a lot about this place.

"How do you know"? I ask.

"They bring in new people all most every hour, and once there is enough of the same brand they get shipped some where in the world. My eyes widen, and I look around, there has to be over 200 people in here.

"And your the lucky ones to get brought to the big city, they don't often ship the people to their big city, I've heard them talk about only the lucky ones get to go there", she stats. I sigh and look at my friends and my brother, I don't want us to get separated, but chances are we will.

"I'm scared", Sota says as he looks at his feet, I seen that as I look over at him instantly.

"Every thing will be ok", Sam says. I shake my head, knowing that everything isn't going to be ok. Then a few more people are stopped at the door, and two of the men walk over to us, I don't bother to do nothing, not knowing what is going to happen if I did, my friends and brother seem to follow my lead as they didn't do anything either. We get different chains put on our wrists ones that make us attached to one another, then we get lead to the other people, walking past them, then stopped so that they can attach the other three. No one says a word the walk to the large white van, with out any windows in the back.

"Your the lucky bunch, getting taken to the hardest place for humans", says one of the men. I narrow my eyes at him he notices this as he narrows his at me, and licks his lips, I look away at that and continue in the van. Once every one is in, the doors close to where its pitch black. Even as they started to move, no one dared to say a word, too afraid of what would happen if even some one made a squeaking sound.

I can't tell if my eyes are closed that's how dark it is, and the shocking part of this whole situation, I don't panic, when I had considered myself some one to panic, but that could be because my brother is still near me.

"We are all going to die", says a panicky female voice. Her saying that seemed to freak every one out, as the whole place goes into a panic. For there only being 8 people it sounds more like tones of them in one place. I grown and cover my ears with my hands, just getting her hands far enough apart to do that.

"_Let it be over, let it all be over_", I think, I don't want to lose it like the others, but I can feel it coming, my heart is racing uncontrollably, and I feel as though I'm going to have a panic attack and I don't want that to happen, one of us has to be strong. I can hear my friends voices amongst the others, so I know they have lost it, but my little brother I can't hear him.

"Sota"? I ask taking my hands off my ears. Nothing, he don't say a word, I wonder if its because he didn't hear me.

"Sota"? I ask a bit louder, still no answer. I narrow my eyes and then yell, "Sota"?

"Sis, I'm scared", comes his voice, I could barley hear it.

"Every thing will be ok, don't be afraid", I say back.

"The vampires are going to use us as there food, we are going to die, don't give the poor child false hope", says another voice. Causing an even louder panic. We all go quit as we hear loud knocks against the metal of the van. I don't want to say a word, so I keep my mouth shut, I don't want to cause another panic. I can hear some sobbing sounds, not knowing if they are coming from my brother or not I move myself so I can hug my knees.

Some where along the line, I ended up falling asleep, I don't know how, I just did. While I was asleep, I had dreamt about my dream guy, us with a child and the world seemed to be perfect.

I don't know how long it had been, but when I came too, the light was really bright, and it hurt my head, I would say my eyes, but in truth it was hurting my head more. Once my sight had been adjusted, I looked around for my little brother and friends, he seemed to have been crying fairly recently because of the tear stains down his face. My friends seem to be really scared, I don't really blame them, I'm also scared. With out a word, we all get up and walk, heading to the back of the van to get out. Once that's done, I take a good look around, this place seems to be underground.

Its got handmade lights on the ceiling of the large cave, that appears to be custom made. The buildings look to be both old and new fashioned.

"Your lucky to be here humans. This place was running out of there supply of fun, so they had order more humans", says one of the men walking past me, I get a glimpse of his fangs. I shiver at the the thought of the whole fun thing, what was it that the vampires found fun, is it good or bad, could it kill us? I shake my head not wanting to think about it. We get lead to a large building that seems to be loaded with people, old and young.

"This the last shipment"? Asks a woman with long blond hair.

"Yes", says the male in the frond of the line. Then the woman looks at us, smiles a fanged smile, then pulls out some money and hands it to the man. He takes it, thanks her and heads back the way he came, the other male following him.

"Get them out of the chains, and line them up", she says. Then other men walk over, taking the chains off, we all huddle together as they look at us.

"How old are you"? The woman asks a really young girl.

"6", she timidly answers. The woman marks it down on her sheet then looks at her again and asks, "Whats your name"?

"Kim", she answers looking at her feet. Then I watch as the lady marks it down then signals for one of the men to lead her to the designated spot. I ignored the other ones, till she got to my little brother who is clinging to my leg.

"And your name"? She asks him.

"Leave my brother alone", I snap at her. She looks at me wide eyes then narrows them shortly after.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, I don't want to separate family, but I have to if the age and sex demands it", says the woman.

"I don't care, I won't let you take him away"! I snap as I put my hand on his back. She then growls at me.

"Restrain this woman", the girl says, then the men start slowly toward me. I narrow my eyes at them and see my friends shaking there heads. I don't bother heeding there silent plea, I just back up from them, keeping my brother behind me.

"Make this easier on yourself", says one of the men, he looked young, though he is a vampire, so he might not be that young.

"Why so you can take my brother and do who knows what with him, hell no, I will not let that happen, unless I'm dead"! I yell angerly at them. The mans face saddens some at my remark then he quickly regains his normal feature as he still walks toward me. I just see from the corner of my eye one of the other men holding out his hand to grab my brother. I quickly hit it away and glare at him, knowing that they won't really kill me because I'm needed, every drop of blood in my system is needed, just for there survival.

The other one on my left tried to reach over, and he did the wrong move, he let his face come close, so I tossed a really powerful punch at him and hurt myself in the proses. Knowing that only must have felt like a mosquito bite, he still looked stunned as he held the side of his face. Then the one that looked young to me walks forward, Sota and I are now against the wall.

"Please, make it easier on yourself", he pleads. My eyes widen some at how worried he looked.

"I will not part with my little brother", I growl at him. He still continues to walk toward me, when he is only inches away he just stairs at me as I look up at him. I see him reaching behind me at my shacking brother, so the first thing I did, was move, grab his arm, then bring my mouth to his flesh and bite him, as hard as I could, getting the foul taste of blood in my mouth. He groans some, I don't know why. As soon as I pull away I spite out the blood coughing a bit.

"Hikaru"! Sota screams as I feel him being yanked away from me. I look over, was about to go and attack the vampire, but was restrained by the one I bit. I was about to bite him again when I feel his breath at my neck, I freeze knowing that is one of the best spots to get blood from.

"That's better", he says, sending shivers up and down my spine as I feel his breath still on my neck as he talks. I feel this really strange feeling come from down below with how close I am to this vampire. With out any will of my own, I end up pressing my self to his body, feeling his coolness surrounding my warm body. He tightens his grip around me as he nuzzles into my neck, I close my eyes and moan to this new feeling that seems to be taking control of me.

"Zeo, knock it off, she isn't your property to be doing this too", comes the woman's voice. He don't do any thing, but stand there, still nuzzling my neck.

"He is keeping her at bay, if 'that' was his intention, he would be letting his hands roam", says another voice.

"Hikaru, Hikaru"! I hear my brother scream as they pull him away. That's when I snap out of it and look over at him, I then start to struggle, but his arms are around me so tightly that I can't get myself free.

"Sota"! I yell.

"Ok how old are you"? The woman asks as Sota is brought over to her.

"He will not tell you"! I scream at her. The woman looks over in my direction, narrows her eyes and says rather darkly, "If you have to Zeo, bite her". Then I hear gasps from the other vampires, I'm guessing.

"But..", "Just do it"! The woman snaps. The man behind me tenses, and I feel his mouth at my neck. I shiver at this, not knowing what is to come.

"I'm sorry", he whispers, then I feel his fangs scrap against my skin, and every thing seemed to fade around me, the only thing that seemed to exists is the vampire that is sucking the blood out of my neck. For some reason, it isn't painful, I had all ways thought it was going to be painful, but its more on the lines of being pleasurable. I close my eyes and feel myself getting turned on even more, knowing this feeling is that.

I don't know how long he had latched his mouth to my neck, but all I remember hearing was my brother screaming my name, as he was being taken away by the other vampire women. I feel myself getting carried away, I fall into darkness.

I come to a few hours later, my two friends are hanging over me, looking worried.

"Hikaru are you all right"? Sam asks freaking out.

"My head hurts", was the only thing I could say as I smile.

"Thank god", Alyssa replies.

"Sota, what happened to Sota"? I ask sitting up ignoring the pounding coming from my head.

"He was taken and shipped lets say to a store", Sam says. I look down, now feeling like I didn't do every thing I could to protect him. My little brother was every thing to me, now he was gone, and to where I don't have a clue. I then stand up and walk over to the bars, looking out, watching as the people walk by as if this is a normal thing.

They are all vampires, I'm a human, I'm the lam with in a pack of wolves, I don't know how any of this is going to turn out, what is going to happen to us all.

"Hikaru"? Sam asks. I ignore her and slide down to where I'm sitting on the ground, leaning against the bars, my eyes closed, the only thing I could think about is my brother, he is the only thing that matters to me in this moment.

"Come on out, Alyssa", says a old sounding males voice. I groan and open my eyes, some how I ended up falling asleep. I look over and see Alyssa walking out of the cage, and watch as the man closes the gate.

"Alyssa"! I scream. I get up and run to the gate, putting my hand through it, trying to get to her. She looks at me and smiles.

"Take care, Hikaru", she says as she walks off. I groan and slide down, looking around and see Sam sitting in the corner, looking at me.

"I can't stand this, every thing we know is gone", I say.

"I know, and there isn't a thing we can do about it", Sam says as she gets up and walks over to me. She sits down beside me as she gets to me.

"Every thing will work out", she stats. I look at her, not feeling like it will, I feel as though nothing is going to work out, I've lost my brother and for me that's losing every thing. I move to the side leaning my back against the bars, looking at the back of the cage, Sam knowing I'm not really in the mood to have company around me, she gets up and walks to the back of the cage and sits down. When I finally moved was when vampires came into the building. I looked over the woman looked at me and looks disgusted.

"That one has been bite, I don't want her", she says. I narrow my eyes at her, and then she smiles over at Sam.

"I want that one", the woman says as she points over to Sam. Then the man walks over to the gate, and unlocks it, opening it, and calls Sam over. That's where I get up and get into the way. I don't want another one of the things I care about to leave my sight.

"Get out of the way", the man says narrowing his eyes at me. I just narrow mine right back and snarl at him.

"Zeo", the man calls. I look over and watch as that young looking vampire walks around the corner and looks at me then shakes his head.

"I'm not letting you get my friend", I say as I walk toward the man, take the bars and close them. I look over at the Zeo and notice another man standing there smiling as he watches this, he has long silver hair, pulled into a low pony tail with the front strands lose. The man tries to open the gate, I hold it in place. He growls and that's when the gate is broke open and tossed behind himself, me along with it. The gate lands on me, as I land on my back. The wind is knocked right out of me, and I groan as I feel the pain go right through my body.

"Chain her up", the man says as he looks at Zeo. I hear Zeo walking over to me, he pulls the large gate off me with ease and picks me up, walking me over to a wall to the side, that has chains on it.

"Don't mind the body, that was the last woman that fought too", that man says. I can't seem to do any thing but let myself get brought to the chained wall, get chained and watch as my friend gets taken away.

"Sam", I yell though it came out more like a whisper then any thing else. The silver haired man stands there looking in, shakes his head then walks off. Then darkness takes over as I feel Zeo's hand on my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Unusual home**

**Normal Pov**

I must have been out for a good day, when I came too, the place was empty and I was the only one there. I look out of the building and I see a sign on the closed gate at the door.

"Closed"? I ask. I try to move, but get my wrists hurt. I look at my hands and see they are chained, and my feet, and my waist. I groan, what have I gotten myself into. I then look back over to the door and see a woman with long black hair looking in.

* * *

><p><strong>Krystina's Pov<strong>

The human looks at me, she seemed to be lost, and broken, I smile some at her trying to let her know that she will be fine, when I know that the humans that get chained to the wall, don't come out a live. Even if they did, chances of them going to a good place is really low. I then begin walking again, ignoring the urge to go and get that human out of their, though not knowing where she could go.

"Krystina", says a woman's voice in the distance. I stop and look, seeing a friend of mine walking toward me, she has long brown hair, she has grey eyes.

"What"? I ask narrowing my eyes at her.

"Just wanted to know if you got your cousin some thing for his birthday"? She asks. I begin walking again, and shake my head.

"Any ideas"? She asks.

"I was thinking about a human, but there are none left", I reply lying, and also knowing that he wouldn't want a human that had been bite.

"I'm going to offer myself", she says a big smile on her face. I shake my head, she has been trying with all her might to get him to pick her as his mate, for some reason, he don't except even the most eligible woman as one. I do remember I had asked him about it and all he had told me is that the right one just hasn't come along.

"He will not except you", I bluntly say, knowing my cousin with this kind of thing. I had grown up with him so I should know.

"I have a feeling he will except", she says skipping some along beside me. I shake my head and laugh to myself, watching her fail is so funny.

"Well any way, I have to go and catch up with one of my other friends", she says as she skips away. I watch her go as I continue walking, and shake my head, she thinks she has a chance with the most important man in this place. His standards are way to high for that woman to be her. I just shake my head and walk to my place, at least just my apartment away from home, away from all the bull crap that is going on there.

Once I get to the building I walk in, nodding at the security guard as I walk by, he only nods back. I walk to the elevator and pushed the button, waiting a few minutes, then getting onto it. I push my floor's button and wait a few more minutes as it brings me to my floor. After the doors open, I walk out, dodging the others walking onto the elevator. I walk down the hall, then stop at one of the doors, pulling out my keys and unlocking the door. I walk in and close the door behind myself, locking it before heading straight to the couch.

As I sit down, all I could think about was the human chained to the wall, some thing seemed different about her and I just can't get my finger around it. I groan then put my arm over my eyes as I sigh.

"Why is it getting harder"? I ask. Then I lay down on the couch, now thinking about what I'm going to get my cousin for his birthday. I know he wants a fresh human, but he wants one that wasn't bitten, and that woman was the only one left in the store. I remove my arm from my eyes and look out the window, watching as the strange creatures fly about.

"Must be getting night time", I say. I groan once again and walk over to the window and close the blinds then walk out of the living room and down the hall, heading for my bedroom. Once there I change into more comfortable clothes and let myself fall onto the bed. All I could think about before falling asleep was what I was going to get my cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

I sat there, watched as those blood suckers walked in looked at me, put a disgusted look on there faces and walked out. Others looked me up and down, making me feel very uncomfortable and talked to the store owner and left. I look at the ground, still not wanting to eat after they have shoved food right in my face. They have even tried to shove it down my throat and all I did was bring it back up. A few days later, I felt like crap, more then likely I looked it too.

The blood sucker with the long black hair walked in, looked at me looked sad and went and talked to the owner. I just sat there, feeling like death is near me, I can't even get the will to really look up any longer, even after a few more pairs of feet are in the my view.

"I'll take her", a males voice says.

"I had all ready laid claims on this human", the woman states. I see the mans feet turn in the direction of the woman and I watch them walk out of view. I didn't pay any attention to them as they talked, and there seemed to be more blood suckers walking in, and getting into it. I don't care, my brother and friends have been taken from me. I just want this life to end.

I don't know how long it had been but the other feet walk out of the store, and only a pair of them stand there. I follow the leg up, to the persons torso, then face, it was that black haired girl I seen looking into the store.

"Cravon isn't going to like her, she's been bitten", the other vampire had said.

"I know that, but maybe he may like her", the female vampire says.

"Let me die now", I whisper though I know they can hear it.

"I will not let another human life die", the female says.

"Take the money". I look down and not bothering to look up, my head feels dizzy and fuzzy at the same time. And not to mention I feel really sick.

"When it comes to my cousin's birthday I would like her transferred there", the female says, before I black out.

I don't know how long I had been out, but I vaguely remember them washing me down, then the ride to the destination. I finally woke up when the female vampire came to check on me.

"She don't look good, ma'am", says a young human from beside me bowing slightly.

"I know", the female says. She comes down to my level and looks at me.

"Whats your name human"? She asks.

"H-hikaru", my voice sounded hoarse to me, and it was really low, am I this weak?

"All right Hikaru, my name is Krystina", she says then stands and turns then walks out where all the racket is coming from. I look over and see the young human, she looks like a maid, she smiles down at me and comes down to my level.

"Master Cravon don't treat his human badly if he excepts you", she says. I don't care.

"Please just look at her", I hear Krystina's voice. I look over and see her with a man that has silver hair. If I remember its the same man that I seen the one time while I was getting dragged away I think.

"If she is bitten, then no", Cravon stats, rather harshly. I then get up, my heart and brain screaming at me to live. As much as I don't want to live, the only voice in my head tells me that this vampire may have the power to find where my friends and little brother had gone to.

"Hey wait", says the young human as she grabs my arm, I push her away best I could. She looks at me rather shocked as I make my way to the fighting vampires. The closer I get to them, they both look over at me.

"Oh my god, Hikaru", Krystina says shocked clearly in her voice. My sight is set on the male beside her, I will never consider them a equal not after what happened, but I want on his good side.

"Please... I'll be... Of good... Use", I slowly say trying not to say anything that they wouldn't understand. It felt like for ever before he even moved, all he did was stair at me with out emotion. He walks over to me and looks me up and down. I look away from his gaze because I don't like the way I may look, I hadn't actually seen what I look like, but no doubt its not good. I know I'm not as skinny as some one that has gone weeks with out food, but I know I'm not the same size I once was, which was just healthy.

My eyes widen at what he does next, and Krystina gasps, he brings his wrist to his mouth, bits down and places the wound to my mouth.

"Drink if you want to live", he simply says. I look at him in the eyes, really nice dark red eyes. They looked trusting to me, I then grab his arm with both hands, making me unbalanced, though he snakes his arm around me to brace me. I close my eyes as I latch my lips around the wound and started to suck. I then seemed to be floating on clouds, this feels similar to being bitten just better, the taste of his metallic blood hitting my tong just drives me crazy.

For a brief moment, I wanted him more then I had wanted a man in my entire life, heck more so then the crush I had, but that was briefly though, it quickly disappeared.

When I had enough, he pulls his arm away from me, but instead of me supporting myself, I end up falling into his chest very tired for some strange reason. He holds onto me tightly as I drift off into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Krystina's Pov<strong>

I had to gasp what my cousin had done, he let her drink his blood and he seemed strangely protective of her. When the young human tried to take the new one from him, he glared at her and let out a low growl in warning, she backed off fast then bowed an apology. He then picks her up bridle style and turns looking at me.

"I change my mind about this human, I remember her trying to help the ones she was with, they seemed dear to her, she was punished for only doing what she felt natural", Cravon says. I smile at him, he has taken a liking to this human, he had before I had seen her.

"Oh Cravon", sings that annoying voice of a friend of mine, though I actually don't really consider her a friend, we don't hang out much. She stops dead in her tracks at what she sees.

"That's a disgusting human, why not just let the humans look after her"? She asks, I take a step back, knowing even that would be the wrong thing to say to him. He glares at her nothing more, but growls a bit as well, though she don't seem to notice.

"Well", she says crossing her arms and looking at the other human. I just shake my head at her, she so don't know what she is getting into.

"Let me guess Rose, your going to offer yourself to me"? Cravon asks with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, you want me"? She asks a seductive tone in her voice and the way she moves.

"I would rather this human then the likes of you", Cravon says harshly then turns and begins walking. Rose then glares at him and turns on her heals and walks off, well more like storms off.

"Krystina, come with me", Cravon says as he is a few steps up and continuing.

"Yes sir", I say, I have to say that about him, since he is my superior as well as my family member that I had grown up with, this side of him is confusing, new and very like able. Maybe he knows that she might just be good for him. I sure hope so, I know his liking towards human goes more then just slaves, and feeders. I know he has a secret longing for a mate amongst one of them, and maybe this human is that.

I shake my head, I'm getting to ahead of myself, he just may be worried about her well being right now, she did just come from a bad place, and I have a feeling he knows that she was kidnapped not brought here on her free will. Why else would she want to die other then her friends not being by her side? We walk down a long hall, all the way to his room, his room, he is bring her to his room, how shocking.

He places her on his bed and looks at me. I look at him, waiting for what he has to say, what is on his mind.

"I want you to stay here and make sure she recovers fine, I know its going to take some time, but I want her to feel safe", he says before turning and leaving the room. I smile and nod, sure I can do that. I feel a strange connection with this human myself, but I don't know what it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Cravon's Pov<strong>

As I walk down those stairs, I can't help but wonder why I had let her drink my blood, and why I feel so strange around her, sure I had that pull when I see her, but I just shrugged it off, yet when she was in that state, coming to me, asking me with her gaze not to decline her as a gift, I couldn't help but let myself go to her aid.

I just hope I'm not going to regret this, I hope she becomes more then just another one of the humans, I have things planed for her all ready, I can tell she is a beautiful human, and I'm planing on making her my personal servant, not just a servant.

"Ah, sir Cravon, I would like to discuss matters about the humans", asks one of the council members, a few minutes after I got back to my party. I groan inwardly at him and shake my head.

"Later, I'm in joying my party", I reply. The council member nods and bows, then turns and walks back to the table with a few other council members. I walk over to the thrown and sit on it, looking at all the others, humans and vampires alike. I watch as many of my fellow vampires miss treat there human servants, I'm rather glade that human is in my care, not theirs.

Then I find myself wondering about the other humans that she was trying to protect, I turn to my guard beside me, he is a great friend, guard and also spy, which in other terms is the best person to look into things.

"I want you to do something for me", I say. He turns to look at me.

"Sir"? He asks in his dark tone.

"I want you to look into the other human's that where with the female human that my cousin had brought me as a gift. And find out all you can about her", I say as I turn my gaze back to my birthday guests.

"Yes sir", he says as he slowly backs up while bowing. I rest my elbow on the arm of the throne and rest my head on my hand watching every one in joy themselves. I let out a long sigh as I close my eyes and let myself relax, something I haven't done in ages it seems.

"Master Cravon, you want something to drink"? Asks a small voice. I open my eyes and look over and smile as I see my youngest human slave, though I don't see them as a slave, to me they are apart of my family, but I don't let the other vampires know that.

"No its ok, Elizabeth", I say as I wave my hand slightly to leave. She bows before slowly backing up, bowing again and turn then walking away. I sigh again and look over at the council members and see them getting up. I too get up and walk toward them as they start to the next room.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

I groan and roll around in this massive bed as it feels like, since I haven't fallen off yet. I open my eyes and look around, its so unfamiliar yet comforting at the same time, the sent that seems to be around me seems protective almost.

"Ah I see your up, how are you feeling"? Asks a voice. I sit up and jump slightly the comforting feeling is now gone as I stair at the black haired vampire.

"Aside from being really hungry I feel alright I guess", I say as I look at my hands, I don't have any glow to my skin like I once had. I'm now scared to look at myself.

"Don't worry, you get the proper nutrition's into your system and you'll be back to normal with in I would say about maybe a week", Krystina says. I groan and lay back.

"I don't want to leave this room", I say. I hear her chuckle then she says, "But Master Cravon wouldn't want you here all the time, these are his champers after all". I roll onto my side and grab some of the blankets and place them to my face and close my eyes.

"I don't care", I simply say.

"Krystina, we should try and get her to eat something", says another voice as a new presence comes into the room.

"Yeah I know", Krystina says.

"Come on Hikaru, lets get you to the kitchen, the party is over and every one is gone", Krystina says. I groan and hold the blankets tighter around myself.

"Come on", Krystina says as she pulls the blankets off me. I look at her and groan, then sit up and yawn.

"I don't want to eat anything", I say looking away from them.

"Please, the master will love it if you did", the new human says.

"Molly, don't", Krystina says.

"What is his name again... Cravon"? I ask.

"Yes but you have to call him master", Krystina says narrowing her eyes at me. I cross my arms and huff at her.

"I will not call him that, because as far as I'm concerned I'm not owned by him", I say.

"Actually yes you are, I bought you, and handed you over to him", Krystina says.

"Just forget that for now, just please eat something", Molly says. I shake my head, I don't want to eat, yes I'm hungry but I don't want to eat anything. Then my stomach growls and I look at the two of them sheepishly.

"Fine", I say as I make my way off the bed. I follow the two of them down the stairs and through the hall then to the large cafeteria looking room.

"What ever you want you can have", Molly says. I sit there looking at the table thinking about what I want.

"How about something small, like eggs"? I ask, I don't want to upset my stomach as it is. Molly nods and head over to another door, Krystina sits in front of me eyeing me. I look away from her looking at everything, I really don't want to eat, or drink or any of that stuff, I don't feel I should live after what I had failed at doing.

"Whats on your mind"? Krystina asks. I look at her and shrug my shoulders.

"Master", I hear Molly say and I look over to see him walking over to us. He sits beside Krystina and leans back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"You want a drink master"? Molly asks as she sets a cup of water in front of me. I look at Cravon sort of shocked that the humans would ask this monster that kind of thing.

"No", he simply says as he looks at her. She bows and turns around then walks back to the door. I grab the glass and take a sip of the water, its nice icy feel going down my throat feels so good. I don't know why, but I let out a satisfying moan after I finished the cup and looked at both the vampires and I can feel my cheeks flush.

"Wow", Krystina says.

"Glade you like the water", Cravon says while smiling. I look at him and smile back and reply, "I liked your blood more". Just as soon as those words came out of my mouth I clamp my hands over it. Krystina looks at him shocked, and all he does is laugh.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out", I say. He looks at me and shakes his head, "Its all right, not a problem, your the first human that has tasted my blood that actually liked it".

"So... Cravon how many others have tasted it"? I ask, my full attention on him, I don't know why I feel so comfortable around this vampire, but right now I didn't care, I'm having a nice conversation with him. And frankly I don't want it to end, I miss talking to my friends.

"Just 4, but your the first one that I actually wanted to help", he says. Krystina is still looking at him shocked, why I don't have a clue.

"So your saying that the others didn't like the taste of your blood"? I ask. He nods his head, I watch as his silver hair follows every movement perfectly.

"So... Master Cravon, what did the council have to say"? Krystina finally says after shaking off her shock. Cravon looks over at her and sighs.

"They are making things difficult", he says. Then a plate of food comes into my view and I couldn't help but ignore the conversation that the two are having, as I slowly get into the simple eggs meal. I savoured every bite, letting it slide down my throat just right, and chewing it like I've never tasted this kind of food ever. I didn't realize this is what would happen if you didn't eat for that length of time.

"Wait, if you say you helped me, how did your blood help me"? I ask after my mouth full goes down my throat. Cravon looks at me and smiles, "That's easy, it made everything in your system wake up in a sense". I nod, if he didn't do it, I might of died I guess.

"Oh well, it wouldn't matter if I died", I say not meaning to say that out loud.

"Why would you say that"? Krystina asks. I look at her and look down at my now empty plate. I shrug my shoulders.

"No tell me, I really want to know why you would just give up like that"? Krystina pushes. I look at her and look away, not wanting to talk anymore. I hear her get up, and my eyes widen as I see Cravon get up and growl. I look at him and he is facing his cousin fully glaring at her. She backs away and bows some.

"I'm sorry, I lost it", she says.

"Are you done eating"? Cravon asks, not facing me but knowing that he is talking to me.

"Yes", I answer.

"Good, come with me", he says as he turns and starts walking. I get up and follow behind him. I follow him all the way up to his room, and smile while I walk over to his bed.

"Tell me, why would you protect those others"? He asks. I look at him rather shocked to the question.

"I reacted badly that first time, because they toke my little brother away from me", I say looking down. I feel the bed move slightly beside me and look over, he is sitting beside me, looking at me, studying me.

"And my friends where there too, I failed them", I say. He sighs and reaches up, to my surprise I don't move away, when normally I would, he touches my face, gently, his cold hand giving me comfort.

"You haven't failed any one yet", he says. I look away from him again though his hand stays in place.

"Your not going to fail them, because your still alive", he says.

"What can I do, I'm your slave, and there is nothing a slave can do", I say.

"I don't consider my humans as slaves, I consider you all as family", he says. I look at him shocked.

"I can look into where your friends and brother is, and maybe I might be able to get them back to you", he says then removes his hand and lays back.

"Really"? I ask. I don't understand why he would do this, why he would feel this way about the humans.

"Your the only human I have that has been taken here with out your free will, I hardly ever take any store bought humans, but you fascinate me", he admits.

"I thought all vampires at first where nice, then I got kidnapped along with my brother and friends, I hated you vampires because of this... To be honest, I feel content around you, a little edgy around Krystina, but other then that content", I say.

"Well your not the first, all the people I have here are content around me, thus why they ask if I want to drink", he says. I look at him and for some reason I don't know why, these words leave my mouth, "Do you want something to drink"? He turns his head to me, looking as if he was really wanting to take me up on my offer but instead he looks away and replies, "I would rather you be more healthy before I take anything from you".

I don't know why, but at that my heart starts bounding, I mean I've had crushes before, but being around him I can't believe I feel as though I have fallen madly in love with him. Then again that could be because of the blood I got from him, being bitten and getting blood from a vampire seems to make a woman want more then just that. I nod to myself now believing that is why.

We stay there in silence for the longest time, then he suddenly gets up and stands. He looks at me, smiling some it seems and says, "I don't use my room much so if you feel safe in here, then your welcome to sleep here till you feel more comfortable in your own room".

"Ok", I say and crawl over to the pillows and go under the covers then snuggle into the pillows, while he watches me. For once, I didn't care that a male was watching me. I feel asleep rather fast.

_A Woman is running through large halls, these halls are dark, shadowed almost. I almost seem to be floating there watching, I can't move, I just watch and follow after her. She turns a corner and stops dead in her tracks, horror is written all over her face. She lets out a scream as she looks at all the dead body's that's in her bath._

_ For some reason, she seems really familiar to me. She calms down and continues, going slower this time. She cautiously walks through the dead bodies, and they all seem to be familiar to her. She stops at the little girl, its Elizabeth, tears start to go down her face as she looks at her._

_ "Why, who would do such a thing"? She asks._

_ "Sis"? She hears echoing through the halls. She looks over and runs again, now ignoring the bodies, she continues down the hall, heading down the basement stairs. She rushes down them and stops dead in her tracks as she steps into the large room. Light hitting her face, and all she is showing is horror, fear._

_ "S-sis", says a faint voice. The woman looks over and screams, "Sota"! Before the captor sinks his fangs into his neck..._

_ "Sota"! She screams once more before rushing over to the two of them. Noticing Cravon, Krystina and many others that where trying to help her, all laying still on the ground. All she can do is think about her little brother, she needs him, or she is dead. She jumps at the captor and knocks all of them over, her landing on top of him._

_ She looks into his deep red eyes and then punches him, as hard as she can. He don't flinch, he just stays like that, letting her hit him as many times as he feels like it. When he had enough he pushes her to where she is on the bottom and he says, "Now your mine". Then he leans down and..._

* * *

><p>Hehe cliffhanger, <strong>scurry's away<strong> don't hurt me. Lol sorry for the long wait, its been heck-tick for me, and if you read more then one of my stories, I'm still working on all of them, just please be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Danger

**Finally got another one up, in joy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<br>**

I shot up from the bed a cold sweet all over me as I had woken from that god awful dream. I look around and realize that everything that had happened really happened, not the dream but the a few days ago, all the events that had happened. Sure Cravon says that he is different from the other vampires, for some reason I don't believe him.

I scoot myself back and lean against the wall, bring my knees to my chest and holding them with my arms, then I hide my face as fear finally washes over me. I really wish I never did go out, I wish I had stayed home, keeping myself and my brother safe.

"Sota", I whisper, as I feel tears start down my face. They just wouldn't stop, they keep on coming, soaking the knee of my pants.

"Hikaru"? I hear a small voice ask. I look up and just groan, it is Krystina.

"Just go away", I say.

"Cravon told me to stay till your comfortable", she says as she walks over to me.

"Screw Cravon, you blood suckers are all the same"! I snap. She narrows her eyes at me and walks over to the bed faster.

"What are you going to do? Drink me dry"? I ask. She growls at me and says, "That sounds like a plan"?

"Then kill me"! I yell. Krystina was about to move, when suddenly Cravon grabs her from behind growling and his eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"If you ever think about hurting her again, I'll ripe your heart out", he growls at her.

"But she...", "No buts, she has been kidnapped and brought here with out her free will, you would act the same way", he interrupts her. I watch as he lets her go and stretches some.

"Now get the hell out"! he yells.

"But...", she trails as he growls at her. She drops her head and turns around then walks out of the room. After she leaves I then look at Cravon, a not so sure smile on my face. He just glares at me.

"Don't you dare do that again"! He snaps. I only glare right back at him, even though everything in my being is telling me not to, but for some reason I just wanted to.

"Then kill me, I would rather die then not being with out my brother", I say, harshly. Then with in a flash I was laid on my back, with him above me, his hand on my neck. I look into his glowing red eyes with fear in mine, I'm sure. I feel it through my entire body. I didn't know I was this afraid of the vampires till Cravon was on top of me. He moves his hand out of the way and lowers his head, his nose brushing my neck as he inhales my sent.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't", he says as he moves his head to where he is looking me in the eyes. I look at him rather confused.

"Why"? I ask shakily. He groans and shakes his head then gets up and walks to the door.

"Get dressed and come down to the dinning hall", he says before leaving the room. I look at the door for a long few minutes wondering where the hell I'm going to get the clothes. I shake my head, I still don't want to go any where, but if he says to go down, then that is what I'm going to do. I groan and get out of his bed and walk over to his closet not thinking that he may not have the clothes in it that I'm suppose to wear.

I was shocked when I opened the closet, he has his clothes on one side then female clothes on the other, and let me tell you the dresses are really beautiful. I myself don't really care about dresses, but one in particular caught my eyes, it is a black, red and golden one, its got like gold veins coming up the centre of the sides of it, and they go around the shoulders. The red trim mixed with all the colours was just breath taking.

I didn't care at that point if this is what he meant by me getting dressed, but I couldn't just let this go to waist, I wanted to wear it, just to see how I looked in it. And the nice thing was, its an easy dress, one that just slips onto your body with ease. I pull off my clothes except for my bra and underwear and put the dress on. I then make myself go into a circle and watch the bottom of the dress just flair out. I stop and watch as it settles at my sides. I then look around wanting to find a mirror to make my hair match the fashion of the dress.

I look to the door that isn't the one that Cravon had walked out of and walked toward it, opening I nodded in containment that I was right. I walk over to the mirror and gasp when I look at the dress, it would go well if my features looked more... Natural. I shake the thought out of my mind and put my hair up, leaving a strained hanging over my right out, seeing as how I can't see out of it at all any way.

I nod and walk out of the bathroom then out of the room looking down the hall, stopping and wondering where the dinning hall was. I don't even know what floor I'm on. I sigh and look around to see if there is any one around, nope... Nothing. I groan once more and look to my hands wondering if I should just go and look myself. I thought better of it though, and walked back into the room then sat down on the bed.

Not long after, Molly the young girl walks in and smiles as she sees me, I guess I guessed right about the formalities, because even she is wearing something nice and presentable. I get up and walk over to her.

"What is in the dinning hall"? I ask. She smiles up at me as she starts walking, I follow her and wait for her reply.

"Well, that's where every one is gathering to go to a gather that Master Cravon don't like going to, but since he is like the head of all vamps here, he has no choice but to go", Molly says. I nod stupidly then freeze my movement to the fact that he is some what in charge of all vamps. That really caught me off guard. I narrow my eyes.

'_They are all the same... Dangerous_', my absent inner self says with a hiss. I just shake my head, I know that all too well, the blood suckers can't be trusted.

'_You sure have that right_', it comes again. We walk down the flights of stairs and then through the lobby to another set of big doors, ones right beside the other dinning hall I presume. Once we entered the room I couldn't help but gasp. This is like a fancy version of that lunch room we where in yesterday. It has fancy everything, and I do mean everything, from the different fascinating tables to the tiles that line the floor and the wall tiles.

"Wow, if she didn't have all that weight loss, she would look just wonderful in that dress", another girl says that is standing beside Krystina. I look around and don't see Cravon, I was hopping that he was going to be here, but he is no where to be seen. I groan inwardly and then look at Krystina who seems to be glaring at me, I just glare back with the same intensity as she is to me. This seemed to last for a while, till his presence came into the room, I turn around and look him up and down, he looks way hotter now then he did at his birthday party.

"Good, lets go", he says as he turns back around and walks out, like he is in a rush to get there. Every one starts after him and I end up being the last one to leave. It didn't bother me though, I don't mind, I'm not actually comfortable being out of the bedroom, at least not right now. When we make it outside I had to gasp at the carriage that is their, its one that would be for royalty. The horses, they are just amazing, they are so beautiful. Black, nice midnight black horses.

Every one got into the carriage, Cravon though waited till I was getting in, so that he could sit beside me, I guess. Krystina is sitting across from us, while the other two are beside her. Leaving the other side for Cravon and I.

"So what is it this time"? Molly asks looking at her master. I will never consider him a master.

"Well, its a gathering, of demons, werewolves and vampires", Cravon says boardly. I just look at my feet, I don't know what I'm in for, but maybe, just maybe I'll see my brother or friends there. That inkling piece of hope made my heart race. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look over to see Cravon's reassuring smile, as though he knows what I'm thinking.

For the rest of the ride I looked out the window, watching as many people, and buildings go by, the odd time wondering how big this tunnel really was. Then the carriage stops and I look over to Cravon, not really wanting to leave this seat. The others get out first, and I just sit their shaking like no tomorrow.

"Stick by me and you'll be fine", he says. I just look down not sure if I should trust him, I mean sure he had helped me, but I still don't think I should.

"Come", he says as he gets up and walks out, turns around and looks at me with a smile. I sigh and get to my feet then make my way out of the walls that made me feel safe. Cravon then holds out his arm from me, and I smile at him and link my arm with his, and we walk into the rather large building behind the others. As soon as we got into the place I just clung to him at the shear fear I felt, I don't know why, but I feel it.

"Your all right", he whispers in my ear as we walk in further, when every thing in my system would scream at me to turn around and run, but I didn't, I felt safest with Cravon right now. Even though I know I shouldn't.

"Ah, I see ya have a new pet", says a rather masculine voice. I turn to look and gasp inwardly at the Black eyes staring back at me.

"Reed, so nice to see you here", Cravon says. Aside from the feeling I'm getting from this guy, he is rather good looking, he has nice black hair with red streaks, if he didn't have it slicked back, it might just be down to his shoulders. He was tall, very tall.

"Like wise", Reed says as he bows some.

"I didn't think you would be coming", Cravon says as he start to walk, knowing my uncomfortable feeling toward this guy.

"Ah well, ya know me I like ta change my mind, and for once I'm not regrettin' it", he says flashing me a smile, showing off his rather large fangs.

"Why is that"? Cravon asks.

"I got ta see yer new pet", Reed says then looks over as some one is saying his name.

"Well till later", he says and walks off. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding till he was gone.

"Just relax, your safe", Cravon says. I didn't know if I should believe him or not, but all I did was nod my head. We walked over to a table, and he lets me sit down before he himself sits down.

"Who was he by the way"? I finally ask. Cravon looks at me and smiles, "That was a demon, he don't have any stats, but he is aloud to be at these gatherings because of his father". I nod my head, and look over as I feel eyes on me, and shiver when I see the one named Reed starring at me as though I'm something to eat. Mind you, that might be what I am to all the creatures here. I look away and look at my hands all stiff.

* * *

><p><strong>Cravon's Pov<strong>

I sit here with the human, not knowing really why I wanted her with me, but I can tell, smell, and feel her fear. I don't blame her for being so afraid, I mean it would be too overwhelming for me too if I where in her shoes. She is in a place full of demons, Vampires and many more alike. Thank god she don't have to deal with the shadowed demons, for they are the ones that no one wants around.

I glance over to Reed, something though about him bugs me, why he don't have the chance to succeed his father is beyond me, I know he is half, but what is his other half? I was shaken out of my thoughts from some one standing beside me, I look over and groan.

"Hello Rose, what may I do for you"? He asks.

"Oh I just wanted to take you away from this god awful human", she says sweetly to me. Which she said the wrong thing, yet again. I fight a growl coming from deep down in my throat and just look at her calmly with a smirk on my face.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see she is new here, and I don't want to leave her with her own elements", I say loving the way it sounded. The smile on her face disappeared instantly and I smile wider at that, this woman annoys me big time.

"Let some one else take care of her", she groans. I then feel Hikaru's hand tighten on my arm and I glance at her and she seems terrified by something.

"Rose, go away", I say harshly wanting to deal with this humans discomfort. She huphs at me and storms off to her table. I then put my full attention onto Hikaru wanting to know what is bugging her.

"What is it"? I ask gently, as to not startle her. She then looks at me and back to where she was looking and squeals.

"T-there w-was something o-over there", she whispers. I then look over to where she is looking and narrow my eyes to see any remnants left over from what or who ever was over there. I can't find anything.

"Tell me, what was it that you seen"? I ask her calmly.

"I'm not sure", she says in her small voice as she looks at the table. I sigh and look around to see if there is anything out of the ordinary, but I see nothing, nor feel nothing.

"Ah sir Cravon, its an honour that you have come", says a young voice, I look over and smile at the young vampire.

"Conner, so your stat did come"? I ask. He nods his head and points over to the farthest table.

"My father would like to talk to you", he says and bows his head before leaving. I watch him go, then sigh and look back over to Hikaru.

"Hey", I say. She looks at me with her wonderful blue eyes.

"Stay here, I won't be long", I reply. I stand up but frown when I feel her grab my sleeve. I look down to her and I could of sworn I seen fear written on her face, if only for an instance.

"Its ok, I'll be over their", I say as I point my finger to the table that Conner had gone to. She then looks down and lets go of my sleeve, I sigh at her and turn the walk over to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

I didn't want him to go, after seeing that horrid creature, human... Thing, I just didn't want to be left alone here. I really wonder if I had just stayed home with my little brother, if I had pushed harder that none of us would be in this situation. Then the thought of my brother toke the fear away and I look around, in hopes to see at least a glimpse of him. I frown when I don't, all I seen was Molly and the other human talking with some vampires, Krystina talking with a group of woman.

I then put my head down and sigh, I wish I had died... I jump when a hand goes onto my back, earning a chuckle from the owner of the hand. I look over and instantly freeze.

"Don't ya worry your pretty face, I'm not goin' to hurt ya", he says with a smile on his face as he backs up some. I still just look at him not so sure, and something about him is rather familiar, but I can't quit place it.

"Are ya thirsty"? He asks as he leans over on the chair at the end of the table looking at me.

"Some what", I say trying my best to hold back my fear. He nods then stands straight and waves a waiter over that is carrying a tray.

"What would ya like"? He asks looking at me to the cups on the tray.

"Anything with out alcohol", I say, still doing a good job on keeping my fear at bay. He smiles warmly at me and looks at the cups, then grabs a clear cup, "Fraid this tray carrier only has water".

"That's fine with me", I say. He nods then hands me the cup. I grab it, just ever so slightly brushing my hand on his, and getting this strange electric shock through my hand. I look at him for a brief moment to see if he felt it too, but appears he hasn't. I shake my head and take a sip.

"So what is Cravon doin' over there and not here with his new pet"? Reed asks as he sits down beside me. I just glare at him, and say harshly, "I'm not any ones pet". Then look back at my cup.

"Just wait", he says and puts his hand on my neck then leans close and whispers, "Till he bits you". I shiver to the touch, and to his breath hitting my ear.

"He will not be biting me", I say with a slight shiver to my being as he hasn't removed his hand yet.

"Ya sure about that"? He asks taking his hand away. I glance at him and my cheeks flush to him smelling his hand.

"Ya sure smell good", he says.

"I thought you are a demon, one that don't drink blood", I say my voice ever so slightly shaky. He looks over to me, I gasp as I see his eyes a grey colour instead of the black they where.

"Oh my dear, ya have no idea", he says a strange look on his face that makes me want to run. Instead of getting off the seat I just look at the cup in my hands.

"Ya know if ya take my blood, yer goin' ta get yer healthy self back", he says. I glance at him as he smiles at me.

"No thank you", I say, even though I would love my energy back.

"Suit yer self", he says as he gets up and walks back to where he was standing.

"What did he want"? Cravon's voice asks. I look over and shrug my shoulders, I think its best I don't say the whole blood thing. He sots down beside me watching everything, then a few minutes after that the other three walk over and sit down. Food had come a few minutes after that, and I ate in silence as the others all talked, none of them bothering to talk to me, due to Cravon's order. I was thankful, and through out the whole time I ate, I felt those two black eyes on me.

Once every one was done the food, the plates where taken, and music started to play, first fast, we all just sat their listening to it, then it turned to slow, and Molly asked Cravon to dance and he excepts with out hesitation. Krystina had all ready gone, not wanting to stay at a table with humans. Then the other girl gets asked by a young man, I sigh and put my head down, as memories of my human life flood back to me.

They are the same as right now, no one would chose me. I look up and look out onto the patio that they opened a while before the music started. I get up wanting some fresh air and walk out to it, making my way past slow dancers. Once I get out there I am shocked that no one is here. I walk over to the ledge and look down, instantly freaking out because its so high up. I hold onto the railing as I admire the scene before me.

It is just breath taking, I had to look over everything to make sure we are still in the cave, which we are. I stood there looking everything over for the longest time, till I feel some one grab my waist and a body is right be hind me.

"Ya love the scene"? Reed's voice asks beside my neck. I shiver at this close proximity, for one I'm not use to it and two his skin touching me is causing something to stir within me.

"I do", I say some what out of breath. He chuckles beside me and licks my neck, and groans for some reason.

"Ya taste wonderful", he says. I shiver at this and the feel that it further caused. I then feel one of his hands slowly make its way up my torso, very, very gently. I shake not out of anticipation, but of fear once his hand goes over my breast and continues up.

"So do ya want ta look healthy again"? He asks with his hand resting on my collar bone. I in hail a long breath and let it out to calm myself.

"I do but..", I stop talking when he kisses my neck, no one has done that before. Then the hand that he was resting on my collar bone was removed, and his head moved slightly as he brings his hand to his face. I don't know what he is doing, but he then puts his hand in front of me, showing the two bit marks that are on his wrist. The smell of it alone is enough to make me forget everything, it was so sweet. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but bring my hands up and grab his hand and arm, and bring his wrist to my mouth.

I put my lips around the wound and suck as much of the blood as I can, his blood tastes a lot better then Cravon's, I let a moan out to the feeling becoming something more then just sensation. He groans and holds my waist tighter with his other hand, he seems to be in joying this as much as me.

"Reed"! I hear a really angry voice. He then pulls his wrist away from my and turns around. All I could do was fall over, feeling very exhausted.

"Oh my god", One of the girls gasps.

"She loved it", Reed cockily replies. Before I can hear anything else I'm out like a light.

"What the hell are you thinking, she is human for goodness sake"! Krystina yells at the demon as I just look at Hikaru wondering if she is going to die or not. Its not known for a human to live through drinking demon blood, and if a human has, then the demon that gave his blood is suppose to be his human for the rest of that human's life.

"If she didn' react the way I figured she would, I wouldn't of let her drink it", Reed says as he moves out of the way for me to come to her.

"What"? Elizabeth asks with a gasp.

"Ya, she seemed ta really love the smell, thus why she put her lips around the wound", Reed says with a cocky smile on his face. He brings his wrist to his mouth and licks it, moaning once he is done. I glare at him for that. There is no way he is going to come near her now, not ever.

"S..Sota...", I look down at her as she says that name out loud. Then I look back up at Reed and narrow my eyes at his thoughtful look on his face.

"Don't you dear", I growl at him. He looks at me with a sick smile and leans down, cupping my chin so I look at him no matter what.

"Oh I believe I can do what I want", he says. My eyes widen as I watch his go from black to grey then to red, where it stays as he looks at me.

"I knew it", I say, he just shakes his head, closes his eyes and opens them to show them turn back to normal.

"Ya poor vampire, ya no nothing", he says then stands and looks at the others, then down to the human girl that appears to be asleep.

"I'll come some day to claim what is mine", he says and casually walks into the party.

"Cravon, he felt different", Krystina says.

"I know, I know", I growl, I'm now concerned about this human, and worried about what Reed really is. I pick Hikaru up and turn around looking at the others and nod, letting them know its time to go. We walk into the building, and walk through, making our way to the door, I look over at Reed and see the glowing red eyes with a evil smirk on his face, before walking out of the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Reed's Pov<strong>

This couldn't have been better, I mean I got the human that I need, and now she is mine till I desire her, which will be yet for a while. That silly young vampire will be tryin' ta figure me out, figure out what I am. I chuckle at this, because I can't see him finding out with out havin' his precious body guard to find it for him.

Speaking of which, I might as well find out where that spy is. I then turn and walk back out to the patio where I got that human ta drink my blood. I smile at her reaction ta the smell of my blood, its the one I was lookin' for. I get out of sight from the others and just disappear to the place I want to be. Which was right behind the spy.

"Why, hello there", I say casually, and grinning ta the fact that a strong vampire jumping ta the sound of my voice. He turns around and looks at me.

"Reed, what do you want... Wait where did you come from"? He asks. I smile wider at him and put my figure up and move it back and forth.

"Oh wouldn't ya want to know", I say mockingly. The vampire backs up, no doubt ta the fact that my eyes may have gone red, again. I shrug to my own thoughts, not caring at this point.

"I just want ta know some information", I say calmly.

"Nope", the vamp says. I shake my head at him and end up appearing behind him with in a flash.

"Wrong answer", I say, then grab a hold of his neck and move his head ta the side so I can bit into his flesh, taking everything I want from him, letting him go, ta tell his boss lets say. But, I'm goin' ta make him die after he brings Cravon the information. Once I'm done gettin' the information I was wantin' I take my fangs out of his neck and turn him around so he can look me in the eyes. He does so perfectly.

"Now, when ya return to yer dear master, ya will tell him everythin' ya told me, then kill yer self after words", I say ta him. He nods his head and turns then walks away slowly. I smile evilly in his direction, then turn around and walk, making myself reappear at the party. Isn't this goin' way to well for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>_  
><em>

_I'm back here again, floating in the air, going back through the same path as the other time, only there is one difference..._

_A Woman is running through large halls, these halls are dark, shadowed almost. I almost seem to be floating there watching, I can't move, I just watch and follow after her. She turns a corner and stops dead in her tracks, horror is written all over her face. She lets out a scream as she looks at all the dead body's that's in her path._

_ For some reason, she seems really familiar to me. She calms down and continues, going slower this time. She cautiously walks through the dead bodies, and they all seem to be familiar to her. She stops at the little girl, its Elizabeth, tears start to go down her face as she looks at her._

_ "Why, who would do such a thing"? She asks._

_ "Sis"? She hears echoing through the halls. She looks over and runs again, now ignoring the bodies, she continues down the hall, heading down the basement stairs. She rushes down them and stops dead in her tracks as she steps into the large room. Light hitting her face, and all she is showing is horror, fear._

_ "S-sis", says a faint voice. The woman looks over and screams, "Sota"! Before the captor sinks his fangs into his neck..._

_ "Sota"! She screams once more before rushing over to the two of them. Noticing Cravon, Krystina and many others that where trying to help her, all laying still on the ground. All she can do is think about her little brother, she needs him, or she is dead. She jumps at the captor and knocks all of them over, her landing on top of him._

_ She looks into his deep red eyes and then punches him, as hard as she can. He don't flinch, he just stays like that, letting her hit him as many times as he feels like it. When he had enough he pushes her to where she is on the bottom and he says, "Now yer mine". Then he leans down and, sinks his fangs into the woman's neck. The woman protests at first, then she relaxes and raises her hands up and snakes them into the dark long hair. She lets out a moan and closes her eyes._

_ Then the man stops and looks at her, she looks back at him, then she looks over at her brothers body._

_ "That is what happens when ya don't listen", says the man darkly._

_ "B-but..", she was silenced with a smack. I flinch at the spot where I'm floating._

_ "I'll bring him back only if you promise me one thing", he says. The woman looks at him wanting to know what it is that he has to offer. He leans down and whispers it in her ear and she gasps. My eyes widen as I realize, that is me down there, and my brother is on the floor beside the two of us._

I shoot up from my laying position sweet all over my body like the night before, but the difference was, I screamed out Sota's name, causing a large number of people walking into the room. Krystina looks at me shocked, Molly also, and the other girls that came into the room.

"Go get Cravon, now"! The older human says. Molly rushes out of the door, in search of the head master of the building. I look at every one wondering what it is that they are so shocked about, hell I don't really remember what happened after I drank Reed's blood. My eyes then widen and I look up as soon as Cravon came in.

"Oh my god...", he trails, almost defeated. I look at him confused.

"What"? I ask.

"Your..."...

**What is going on now... Who is Reed, and what is he even. Cravon seems to know a clue, but will he save the human, or is he going to have to let her go... Keep reading and find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Want Anything To Do With You**

**Ok sorry if it is a bit confusing, and I will go back and fix up the other chapters so that the character povs aren't all mushed together. I assure you things will come together nicely in the next few chapters.**

**Recap**

"_Go get Cravon, now"! The older human says. Molly rushes out of the door, in search of the head master of the building. I look at every one wondering what it is that they are so shocked about, hell I don't really remember what happened after I drank Reed's blood. My eyes then widen and I look up as soon as Cravon came in._

_ "Oh my god...", he trails, almost defeated. I look at him confused._

_ "What"? I ask._

_ "Your..."..._

**Present**

"I'm what"? I ask not liking this one bit. He shakes his head and walks into the hall. I look at the others and raise my eye brows.

"Ok you know how you said that you liked the taste of his blood"? Krystina asks. I nod my head.

"Well for a vampire that indicates that is suppose to be that vampire's mate", she clarifies. I look at her my eyes wide.

"So your telling me that I'm to be his mate"? ?I ask stupidly.

"Yes... But...", she trails as she looks down.

"But what"? I ask wanting to know why Cravon looks defeated.

"Well, Reed is a demon, and when ever some one survives the taking of demon blood, they are to be the demons for most and far most", Krystina finishes. I look at her taking it all in and wondering if that means that the demon named Reed has more over me then Cravon.

"And believe me, I didn't think it would be the same person in Cravon's luck", Krystina says.

"Yeah, he's been waiting for ever for his mate", Molly says as she slides down the wall.

"The only difference is I don't think Reed is really all demon, I don't think he is apart of that stat at all, something about him seemed off today", Cravon says as he walks into the room.

"So you where going to keep me here to claim me"? I ask. He sighs and signals for the others to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Cravon's Pov<strong>

After she asked me that question, I know now is the time to tell her, even if I don't think its a good idea, I mean she has only been here what two three days. I rack my hands through my hair as soon as the door shuts behind the last person.

"Well"? She asks impatiently. I look over at her and sigh once again, then I walk over to the chair and sit on it.

"Ok, first I was going to win your heart over, by trying to make your needs come true, I'm looking into your brother and friends...", I trail, giving myself a break.

"Mind you if I was some one else, you would be forced into it". I then look at her wondering what her response is going to be, but instead of fear, I see admiration in her eyes.

"I know they said you where nice, but I didn't think you where that nice... Look it was my fault that I drank the blood, so really this is all my fault", she says as she looks away. I couldn't help but smile at how she looks away every time she feels scared.

"Its not, when it comes to something like that there is nothing that I would have been able to do. I mean I still have a chance as long as I can get rid of one problem", I say.

"But when I was drinking his blood, I felt something, not the attachment thing, but power, I don't think he is who he says he is", she says lowly.

"I've had this same dream twice now... I could be wrong but he seems to be the one that kills every one here including my brother", she says. I see tears falling down her face. I sigh and get up, making my way to the bed slowly. Then I sit down on the edge of it, letting her know that I'm there. When she didn't make any move to move away from me, I reach my hand over and cup her chin to make her face me.

I take my free hand and whip the tears away and smile at her. She just looks at me with fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

"If you can remember the dreams, maybe they are showing you the future, maybe some one is looking out for you... What I'm saying is, these dreams of yours could be helping you figure out what to do before it happens", I say. I see her eyes light up for a brief moment then they go back to no hope.

"Its only when every one is killed do I see it", she says trying to look away as more tears fall from her face.

"Then hope to get some clues as to before", I say. I then start to feel her whole body shaking, I don't believe its from me, I believe its from the fear of losing everything she holds in her life, myself and the others, but most of all, her little brother. She cares for him that much.

"This may not be the right time, but I will die before your brother gets killed", I say. She smiles at me for that, it actually warmed this cold heart of mine. Then something happened that I can't believe would of, she then hugs me, and starts sobbing, at first I didn't know what to do, I was shocked. Once I got over it, I embraced her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<br>**

I don't know what lead me to hug him, maybe it was what he told me, maybe the thought of getting my brother back is what got me excited. Sure I don't like the fact that a demon is now after me for god knows why. Just the thought of that demon both excites me and scares me, making me press into Cravon even more.

I stay like that for what felt like hours, my warm body being cooled by his chilled one, I can hear a faint heart beat, if that is one. Do vampires even have a heart beat?

"Sir, Cravon some one is here to see you", Molly's voice says as she walks into his room. More then likely she is bowing, but I could care less, I just wanted to stay in his embrace, as soon as she said some some was here to see him, I held him even tighter, causing him to chuckle. It vibrates through me.

"Yes, tell them I'll be down in a moment", Cravon says. She stays for a short while, then makes her way back to the hall.

"Hikaru, I have to go, please let me go", he says gently. I shake my head against his chest and try to hold him even tighter, but I don't think its much more then what I have a hold of him now.

"Fine, you can come with me, if you let me go", he says amusement in his voice. I then move so I can look him in the face and he seems to be smiling at me. I look into his red eyes, as he looks into my blue ones. I feel one of his hands move from my back, gently making its way to my shoulder, and he pushes my hair away from my neck and places his hand on my neck. I thought with him touching me, I would flinch away instead I just closed my eyes and moved my head to the side slightly to give him more excess.

'_Your playing with fire, little girl_', comes my inner voice. I just ignore it, I love the feel of Cravon's cold hand on my neck, its cooling... Ha, cooling, that's a funny if I've ever said one before. I then feel him shift, and his breath is felt against my neck. I shiver not to fear, but to anticipation. I hear a low growl come from him as he inhales my sent.

"Do you realize how hard it is for me to fight the erg to bit you"? He asks in a voice that says he is in a trance.

"N-no", I stutter. Then I feel his cool lips on my neck, as he places a short kiss their. He then pulls back and looks at me, I open my eyes to look into his and I gasp, his eyes are a different shade of colour all together. His eyes have a mix of red and blue in them, its intriguing, and scary at the same time.

"Well it is", he says as he places his cool hand on my cheek. My heart just starts to race in that moment, like it knows something is going to happen.

'_Pull away, pull away before he gives you germs_' my inner voice screams at me, I couldn't help but smile at that germs part, its childish, very childish. He smiles right back at me, and slowly leans in.

"Sir Cravon people are waitin...", Molly says as she rushes through the door. I turn my head away from Cravon and he looks over at her with a low growl.

"Oh my gosh, so sorry sir", she says, I don't bother to see if she bowed or not, but she turns and leaves the room in a hurry. I wouldn't know why, I mean me and Cravon had all most... '_Exchanged germs_'. I groan and shake my head at the comment that my inner voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>Krystina's Pov<strong>

I walk over to the table and sit down on the chair, watching these different vampires looking at the place in awe, its the first time they've been here. I look at Molly brow's raised as she rushes down the stairs in a panic. She runs right over to me and bends over trying to catch her breath.

"What now"? I ask now more then annoyed, he is usually right down here.

"I kind of walked in on him and Hikaru almost kissing", she says with a large breath afterwords. My eyes widen then, could she have seen right or not. I get off my seat and grab her by the shoulders, scaring her.

"Did you get to see what color his eyes where"? I ask wanting to know, because the colour of the vampire eyes are a big deal when it comes to stuff like that. I mean, I've never felt it, its like you want to feed off that person, but its the complete opposite. If his eye colour had changed, then it means that he isn't going to have to worry about Reed, but also Rose.

"N-no, I ran right as soon as I realized what was going on", she says. I sigh and nod then let her shoulders go and look at the men, one of them in particular catches my attention. I look over his way and just feel the erg to go over and drain him dry, but from what I've heard and read this is not for feed. And yes it can happen with vampire and vampire.

"I thought he comes down right away"? One of them ask.

"Yes sorry, he has some issues to deal with at the moment, something happened at the gathering", I say with a smile walking out into the lobby.

"Ah ok, and who are you"? The one that is leaning against the stairs asks.

"Oh I help him with some of his business, but I'm also his cousin", I answer trying to make them stay with out leaving.

"Oh I see", he says looking at me and looking at the others.

"Hey Sayru, can you go out to the carriage and grab me my meds"? He asks. I look over and watch as the one that I seem to have a liking for turns and walks off after nodding his head. I didn't realize I had watched him the entire time he walked out of the building. My attention turns back to the others when they all chuckle.

"What"? I ask annoyed.

"Oh nothing, maybe your going to be the one for him", the blond finally talks. I look at him, his red eyes looking at me, then he licks his lips and smiles.

"Dirk, behave, she isn't a client", the man leaning against the stairs says. I look at them oddly and wonder what they have to offer Cravon.

"Your in that work, does that mean Sayru is too"? I ask in distaste.

"Oh no, he is my son, he don't do that work, he is the reason we are here", says that same man. I raise my eyes at him, why would he want his son to work for some one else? Its something that should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Cravon's Pov<strong>

I got up to leave and she instantly grabs me, I look at her and all I wanted to do was stay here with her, but when it comes to new vamps I have to make my appearance.

"Please I don't want to be left alone", she says, almost as if she was small. I would love it if she came, but what all most happened, I can't allow it again, at least not yet. I sigh and sit back on my bed. She latches to me, pressing her face into my chest.

"Can I ask you something"? I ask, not really wanting the answer to it, but needing to know why I feel this need to claim her here and now is so bad.

"What"? She replies.

"Are you a virgin"? I ask even though I don't want to hear it, but also needing to hear it. She looks up at my face and looks away, a blush creeping to her face.

"Y-yes", she answers lowly, if I weren't vampire I might not of heard her. I then put my hand on her cheek to get her to look at me. When our eyes meet I whisper, "Knowing this will help both you and I". She looks at me confused. I can't help but chuckle at this.

"Don't worry, your safe here", I say even though I know I'm a danger to her. Now I know why she smells different then the other girls I've come across, she is pure, even my youngest human isn't pure. And that is sad.

"I'll be back in no time, so relax here", I tell her with a reassuring smile, though I don't want to come back, but I know what she is going through is really hard.

"I'll wait", she says defeated. I nod at her and get up, and walked over to the door and look back at her, she is now holding the pillow and in a ball. I shake my head and quickly walk out the door so I don't change my mind.

* * *

><p>Reed is leaning against a tree, a smile on his face as he rubs his wrist where she had drank his blood, the girl that will give him everything he wants. For now, he is taking his sweet time in doing it, taking what she holds dear, all he is going to do is just toss her aside when its finished. He smiles even more when he sees a young male getting walked out of the building that he was looking at.<p>

"That most be Sota", he says to no one in particular. He looks at the vamp that has the lad and narrows his eyes.

"Now this is going ta be difficult", he says rubbing the back of his head as he looks at a rather old vampire.

"These drug users and dealers hinder things", Reed replies. He shakes his had and grins, knowing how much fun its going to be to mess with them, as well as the dangers, its what gets his blood boiling. He then turns around and walks down the path, heading to his next place. Once there he walks into the building and casually walks through it, no one dears to appose him here.

This kind of place though disgusts him, but this is where one of Hikaru's two friends are, more then likely getting raped. He stops at the vary last door and opens it a crack and nods once at seeing the girl, as he thought she is trying to get free, but nothing, she fights only to get hurt more. He then closes the door and casually walks out of the place. Wondering how the nice old law abiding Vamp is going to get these humans out of bad care.

He stands outside the building not needing to go to the other human's location, he knows the place too well, and its one he has caused trouble, but he can still head in there and take what he wants, he has more then enough power to over power those young vamps.

"This game is going to be fun", he says as he looks at his wrist again and rubs it. He smiles once more before making his way down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

The only question that seems to keep going through my head is 'What happens now'? I just know I won't have the answer to it. I sigh and hug the pillow even tighter against me as I wait for Cravon to come back, sure it freaked me out with his whole eye colouring thing, but I still feel really safe with him. I then place my hand on my neck where he kissed me, and close my eyes, it still feels like he is kissing me. I love the feeling so much, that I'm making myself go insane.

'_Don't make yourself go that way... He is more then likely wanting your virginity_', my inner voice says darkly. I open my eyes and take my hand from my neck and remember him asking that... Maybe my inner voice is right, maybe that is what he is truly wanting. Not likeing that sound, I get out of bed and walk to the door. I peak out into the hall and look down each way. Smiling that no one is in sight, I walk out and over the way to the stairs.

I slowly make my way down them and look over into the one room, smiling when they are to busy with what they are doing, I walk over to the door.

'_Your going to get caught_', my inner voice says. I shake my head and reach for the door, grabbing the handle and opening it, then walking out and closing it again.

"Say that again", I say out loud once I close the door. I turn around and look around, not knowing what I'm going to do next. I just start walking, I didn't care to where, as long as I'm away from the large building, I didn't want to be here to fall under the vampires spell. At least that's what I have a large feeling of.

I walk down the road and find an ally to walk through, so I walk for what feels like hours before I get to some open fields, if there where vegetation in them that is. I see a really bright light in the distance and my eyes widen, could it be the way out? I quicken my pace, trying to get to the source of light when I feel something behind me, I turn around and squeal, its Reed standing there looking at me amused.

"What are you doing out of the vamp home"? He asks one brow raised. I take a step back and his amusement only seems to heighten. His eyes go from black to gray, and he smiles. Then with in a flash he was gone and behind me, his arm rapped around my waist his mouth at my neck.

"You know if you have any doubts about that vamp... Don't... He can save you", Reed says before placing a kiss on my neck, the same spot where Cravon had.

"He don't want to soil what is pure... Now me on the other hand...", he trails as he slowly slides his hand lower. I struggle to get out of his grip, only to get his other hand around my waist also. Then he suddenly gets tossed off me and some one else arms come around me as I start to break down to what all most happened.

'_Even the..._', '_Shut the hell up, your the one that got me into this mess_'! I snap at myself, as I try to fall but the arms around me wouldn't let me.

"You should keep a better eye on your pet", Reed's voice says with cockiness in it.

"Get the hell out of here Reed"! I hear Cravon's voice from above me with a growl to it.

"As you wish my liege", Reed replies mockingly. I then am lifted into strong arms, and I hid my face on his shoulder and he just stands there holding me.

"I- I don't w-want to b-be here an-any more", I chock out trying my best not to cry, though a tear goes down my face. He sighs, getting me to look at him, again his eyes have the mix blue in them.

"As much as I would prefer you not being in a place like this, I can't let you leave with creatures like Reed running around... I mean, he may not be the only one", Cravon says gently.

"Do you really mean that"? I ask lowly. He smiles at me and nods his head.

"If I can, not saying I'll be able to, but I would like it if you, your brother and your friends where out of here", he says. I smile, my whole inside is just scream at me to do something and shockingly, I did. I crash my lips on his, I feel him tense at first and then he loosens up and takes control. At that moment, it feels like I'm floating, though it don't help that my feet aren't touching the ground.

We part for air, and I couldn't help but say, "Sorry". And I look away. He chuckles and starts to walk.

"Don't be sorry, I actually in joyed it", he says. I feel my cheeks warm up at that comment.

"Don't run away again", he says more firmly. I look at him, his eyes are still the same colour.

"Why does your eyes change colour"? I ask. He looks at me and his smile fades and he sighs. We walk in silence for a long while before he stops to let me down, he walks over to a bench and sits down looking at his feet.

"You see, vampires only have one true mate, sure some of the males go from female to female, just wanting to have fun, because its rare for a vampire to find their mate", he pauses as he looks at me.

"The eyes changing colours means that the person who the eyes changes colour for... is suppose to be that ones mate", he says and sighs. I look at him shocked that he is telling me this, I didn't think he would.

"So...", I trail. He locks eyes with me, and they are back to their normal red.

"Your saying that I'm.."? I trail again and my eyes widen when he nods his head. I step back and lean against the make shift tree, taking this information in.

"Your a rare case because of being pure.. You can attract more then one potential male, like Reed", he says leaning back and watching me.

"As much as I like the fact that you could be my mate, I will not let you go through all this, I will do what it takes to make sure your safe". I nod and walk over to him, sitting down beside him, I believe him. We sit there for a while in silence. Out of no where, I don't know why, but I hugged him.

"Thank you", I say as tears start to fall from my eyes. I feel his arms go around me and he holds me, helping me calm down. Once I'm settled I pull back and look at his eyes, they have changed colours again, I smile, and he smiles back at me. I didn't realize that a tear fell from my eyes till he whips it away with his thumb. He keeps his hand on my cheek as he looks me in the eyes, the smile still present. A really strange feeling going through me.

Then we both out of instinct lean in, and kiss. I put my arms around his neck as he puts his hands on my waist, bringing me closer to him. We part for air and look into each others eyes. His eyes are that same mix of red and blue, I know for a fact that my face is red. He sighs, closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Come on", he says as he gets up, a bit shaky.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Pov<strong>

A smile comes to my face as I watch my brother and this human girl kiss on the bench. I had caught sent of something rather interesting, and stopped my pursuit as I seen Reed. I rack my hand through my hair not liking that demon. I let a growl erupt from my throat just thinking about the guy. He is dirty and up to no good.

I've been band from this place for centuries, and decided to come back to see what my little brother is up to, and how he is doing with fathers business since he's been killed so many years ago, because of my mother. I stay lingering in the shadows, and thanks to me being half demon and half vampire, I'm capable of hiding myself, to be either demon or vampire.

I move to follow the two walking down the street, heading to the large building that was once my home. I sigh and smile slightly at its beauty, just the same as its all ways been. The two of them walk into the building while chatting, about what? I have no clue, and at this point I don't care, I just want to look at my old home, my only home.

I swiftly move around to the back which I nod at myself to the fact that there is hardly any one out back. I look up at the roof and jump up to it with ease. I walk over to each window, remembering some of my childhood. My brother and I where like two peas in a bod, we couldn't be separated. I then shake my head and jump up to the main roof, to get into my old room.

I walk to the only window up their, so happens that its the attic window, and open it with out a sound, and step in. I look around eyes wide, the room hasn't been touched, chances are the door is locked. I walk over to it, and turn the nob, nope wrong, it is open. I shrug and figure that no one comes up here. I walk around the room, looking at everything.

_"Please brother, you can't leave", little Cravon pleads. The boy with messy white hair looks at his little brother and smiles, red eyes glowing. He puts his hand on the boys head and messes up his hair._

_ "Don't worry, Cravon, your not going to be alone here", the white haired boy says. Cravon starts to get red with in his eyes, he is starting to cry._

_ "But I miss you badly", Cravon says with sniffles. The boy sighs and goes down to his young brothers level and makes him look him in the eyes._

_ "Please, be strong for me... I will be watching from a distance, so I won't really be gone", he says a large smile on his face._

_ "Like hid and seek, though we won't be able to play that game". Cravon looks at his brother silently for a long while and nods his head._

_ "Promise to come back some day", Cravon demands._

_ "I'll promise this, when danger is smelt in the wind, I'll be hear, how about that"? The boy asks messing up his little brothers hair some more. Cravon chuckles and puts his hands around his brothers wrists._

_ "You keep that promise, you hear me", Cravon says also smiling._

_ "I'll keep it, only for you little brother", the boy says. Then the two of them look over at the door, as they hear angry voices and foot steps rushing up the stairs._

_ "Well this is my goodbye", the boy says as he gets up and walks over to the window. He looks back at his little brother and smiles sadly at him._

_ "Be strong, little Cravon", he says before opening the window and jumping out._

I shake my head as I stair at the window, I know leaving wasn't the right choice, but it was either that or death. I wonder what they told my brother when they ran me to the surface because I was too fast for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

I'm now wondering around the building, finding my way up a final set of stairs. Let me tell you its a very long stair case. I'm out of breath by the time I get to the door, and when I open it, I some what freak out and after the two steps into the room, a man with long messy white hair, and glowing blue eyes looks at me.

Startled I ended up falling on my ass rather hard, and look back at where the man was standing and he is gone.

"Hikaru, you up there"? Molly's voice asks reaching up the many steps.

"Y-yes"! I yell down at her still frozen to the spot staring at where the man was standing.

"Come down, you should get some rest", her voice says as it reaches my ears. I shake my head and get up, then turn around, making my way back down the stairs. Once I get to the bottom Molly is shaking her head at me.

"Don't go back up there, no one is allowed up there", she says. I look at her questioning and remember the man.

"I seen some one up their though", I reply. She shakes her head and starts to walk. I follow behind her and she says, "You only seen a ghost". I just shrug my head, I know I hadn't seen a ghost, I'm certain I hadn't. She leads me back to Cravon's room and I walk in, finding the said vampire laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. I walk over and he looks at me and smiles.

"You don't mind if I stay in here for the night"? He asks. '_Don't let him, its a trick_', my inner voice starts. Determined that I'm trusting him, I just shake my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Done :) review if you want, I'm not too concerned about the comments. Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading.<strong>

**Who is Cravon's brother, what is his story in this, sorry but he won't be in the next few chapters, you'll see why I put him into this one... Things are going to get intresting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confusion**

**Sorry for the long wait, been things going on, and trying to get this all done... I have three other chapters done of this story, just not going to put them up yet. So sorry for the wait, here is chapter 5.**

For some strange reason I can't seem to sleep, I would roll and lay one way, stay like that for a few minutes then roll over and lay another, I tried everything to fall asleep and when it was finally upon me I would open my eyes as if some one is watching me. I look over at Cravon he had managed to fall asleep on his back, the same way he was when I walked into the room maybe a few hours before.

I groan and sit up then look around, I really do feel as though I'm being watched and I have no idea as to why. Then my eyes lands on a darker spot in the whole room. I watch it like a hawk, wanting to see if it is a person or not, and when it don't move I lay back down with a loud sigh. I close my eyes and relax, then I hear something and snap open my eyes and look around franticly.

I look over at Cravon again and sigh, that's it, I can't get sleep so I'll ask for some help. I lean over, reaching my hand out and freeze when I hear a chuckle and its not one that comes from Cravon, or Reed for that matter.

"Do you really think that he can help you"? Asks a really deep voice. I look around scared now, I start to shake looking for the owner of the voice. I then see movement and watch it move from the shadows to a lighted area, which is in front of the window and I let out a silent gasp, this man, he looks exactly like the one from my dream.

"W-what do you want... W-who are you"? I ask now showing my fear even though I don't want to. He looks over at me with his glowing red eyes and chuckles.

"Just for you, I'm an ancient shadow demon, one that thrives just like vampires", he answers as he walks over to the bed slowly his hands in the pockets of what looks like a over coat, you know one of those really long fancy ones. I look at him as though he is crazy and start laughing. I look at him after calming some and instantly calm down seeing the look on his face, he now looks pissed. He growls before adding, "I would watch what you think and say, because your life lies in my hands". I shutter at that, its true, as far as I know their is no way to stop him.

I glance over at Cravon hopping that he will wake up and still nothing, for some reason he don't even look like he is sleeping. Then I feel a hand cup my chin and I'm forced to look into the man's eyes.

"Don't worry princess he isn't dead, I just made time stop around us, I didn't want to be interrupted", he says. I narrow my eyes, '_Don't, your going to berry yourself if you don't control yourself_', My inner voice says and I just shake my head, I don't care.

"I'm not yours, I'm not Cravon's I'm no ones... Now get the hell out of my face your pissing me off"! I snap at him and all he seems to do is smile and shake his head laughing. I look at him shocked some what at how insane he is making himself look.

"You don't understand", he darkly says as he now glares at me.

"I understand well enough", I stat crossing my arms and refusing to be smarter on this. He grins at me and with in a blink of an eye, he is on top of me, his hand around my neck, his face inches away from mine.

"You don't understand your position, and the others, you need to really focus little girl, or else your going to lose every one", he says. I don't do nothing as I feel pressure where he is holding me.

"Your little brother looks tasty", he says mockingly, more then likely wanting to see what my reaction is going to be. Which its what he gets, I start thrashing around and trying to get free from under him so I can hit him, or something. Then he leans down and makes his mouth touch the skin of my neck, purposely brushing his fangs against it. I stop knowing what he is going to do.

"Good girl, you know", he says amused. I just growl at him, knowing if I try anything else he would hurt me to the point that it will leave a mark at least.

"Let this meeting be a warning, the next time I come, you must do what I say of you", he says. Then he gets up and walks over to the window and opens it then jumps out. I lay their terrified, as I know time has went back to normal.

"Hikaru you all right"? Cravon asks, I look at him and nod my head, not knowing what to say to him about it.

"I'm scared", I quietly say.

"Come here", Cravon says as he holds out his arms, I look at him and smile some, this time I'm not going to say no, or fight it or listen to what my voice might want to tell me, though for some reason its no where to be found.

* * *

><p>I sit up on my bed, not knowing why I can't rest, I mean I've never had this problem before, and its difficulty to understand why I get this strange feeling that some on is in danger. I sigh and lay back down on my bed, not really been able to get Sayru out of my mind since I've met him.<p>

I had heard that after the meeting Cravon had agreed to take the man on, but for some strange reason my cousin seems iffy about it, as though Sayru is to be a spy or something. I lay their, my eyes slowly closing as I feel sleep coming to me, and then, I snap them open and sit up getting that strange feeling again, and I don't know why. Groaning I decide to get out of bed and follow my gut to where the feeling is coming from.

I walk to my bedroom door and open it then look down the hall seeing which way the feeling is coming from. I walk down the hall, then down two flights of stairs, go down that hall and stop in front of a door, and not just any door, but my cousin's door. The hairs on the back of my neck all stand on edge and I look over to see others walking my direction.

"What is going on, something don't feel right"? Molly asks.

"What ever is going on, the person must be powerful enough to let a human sense him", I answer looking at the door and then putting my hand on the handle. I then turn it, but nothing happens.

"Well Krys"? Molly asks as she stairs at me. I look at her with a not sure smile on my face, I can't explain this at all.

"I can't open the door", I say after trying again. Then the others all tried and still nothing.

"This could be the work of a shadow demon, remember they can stop time"? Elizabeth says. We all look at her and gasp.

"Their is only one that can do that, and he isn't at all the best one to know", I say, hoping for Hikaru's sake that its not him, because if it is, then we are all doomed as well.

"Arclight", Molly stats. Then we all go silent.

* * *

><p>As soon as I hugged him the door is tossed open by Molly, Elizabeth and Krystina. I look over at them all and the first thing that the three can say is a name.<p>

"Arclight"! Cravon then holds me tighter and I had to look at him.

"Tell me, what happened, you where so scared", Cravon says. I try to pull away from him but he stops me from doing it.

"This is important", Cravon says.

"Ok the same looking guy was here, he said that he made time stand still so no one can bug him", I answer even though I didn't want to. That man scared me, more so then Reed ever could.

"And I also seen some one up in the room that is in the attic", I had to add, I don't know why, but I had to add it.

"Wait.. What"? Cravon asks. I sigh and look at him.

"First Arclight, and now Cravon's brother"? Krystina asks. My eyes widen and I look over at her, Cravon has a brother, I know I didn't get a good look of the guy because he just vanished out of no where, but still.

"Arclight was second", Molly says. I look at her and nod my head.

"I found her up those stairs and she said that she had seen some one up their", Molly adds.

"First don't go back up their, ever... Second, where the hell is my body guard"!? Cravon asks. Every one then looks at one another asking each other the question. They all shrugged. Cravon growls and pushes me aside, I nearly fall off the bed and he gets up then storms out of the room.

* * *

><p>"My lord", Reed says as Arclight appears right beside him.<p>

"What is going on now"? Arclight asks with a cocky smile. Reed looks at him for a moment then looks at the palace.

"Well Cravon isn't too happy, Hikaru is confused as to what is going on and the others are all scared", Reed answers.

"And what of Roxas, I've seen him appear once"? Arclight asks.

"Well, I lost his tracks when he went to the surface... This was after Hikaru had seen him", Reed says hesitantly. Arclight looks at him angered by this known fact and back hands the man rather hard. Reed puts his hand to the side of his face that was just smacked and groans.

"You find him, or your going to find yourself in the ditch"! Arclight growls.

"Yes my lord", Reed says as he bows and walks off.

"Things are going to be interesting from now on", Arclight says with a large grin on his face as he looks at the window of Cravon's bedroom. He loves the fact that he is so feared and the best part is he made every one believe that he was dead.

"Oh how I'm going to have fun with this", he says evilly.

* * *

><p>Pacing, this is all I can do is pace my office, I'm now on edge, what the hell is Arclight doing here? How is he even alive? At least if the person was him. I groan in frustration and walk over to one of the book shelves and pull out a book that has a picture inside it.<p>

I look at the picture, and wonder if this is what my brother said by he would be back when things get rough? He did say he would watch over me, so is this really when I'll be able to see him again? I walk over to my chair and sit down, looking at the picture still in my hand as I had put the book onto the floor.

"Sir", says some ones voice from behind me. I turn around and their is my body guard.

"Reed is tailing the friends and the brother, and I know of their locations", he says bowing and not stopping. I narrow my eyes at him, I can tell something is wrong, and right now as it stands I can tell its nothing I can fix, this man before me is going to die after he tells me what he is suppose to, I know this because manipulating people is Reed's trade mark. Before he could continue I stop him and get up.

"I'm so sorry about this, I didn't think their would of been complications", I say as I walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew what I was getting into, sorry sir", he says. I let him continue, he tells me where all of them are, and I watched him leave silently out the back doors. I know where he is going, or at least what he is going to do. I sigh and rake my hand through my hair and look back over at my desk, why does these things have to become complicated?

I walk over to my desk and sit back down picking up the picture of my brother and wonder where he is now.

* * *

><p>I sit in Cravon's bed for the longest time after every one had left wondering why this had to happen, first I'm kidnapped, along with my friends and my brother, next I'm stuck with a vampire who I might add is rather nice, and then after that their is Reed and this other guy by the name of Arclight. The hairs on the back of my neck go on end just thinking of the man, he scares me even though he isn't around. What has my life become, what is going to happen to me, or better yet my brother.<p>

I grab one of the pillows on the end of the bed and hug it seeing as though its the only comfort I'm going to get. I did try asking about the Arclight guy but no one would answer me and after the tenth time they had all left the room. '_Glade I'm not you_', my inner voice says and I have to smile, '_Oh but you are me_', I say back to it. Silence for a while and then chuckling.

'_Actually no I'm not_', says the voice. I then look to the wall for anything, any answers to the million questions going through my head but nothing shows up.

"How the hell can't this voice be me"? I ask, its female, its in my head and it can be sarcastic. I hear more chuckling and then a reply, '_Who said anything about me being a female, I could be a male_'. I narrow my eyes and think that impossible.

'_There is a lot that you don't understand girly, and maybe its about time you do_', the voice says. I sit their wondering how I'm going to know anything if I may end up dead in a few minutes, Cravon didn't seem too happy about everything.

'_Question would you have so much fun if I was a male talking in your head_'? My inner voice asks. I think about it for a short while then shake my head.

'_Thought so_'. I wonder about that for a moment and then ask, "Ok lets say that your not my actual inner voice, and that your actually a male that seems to have a really good girl voice... Then what are you"? I ask. I sat their for the longest time hoping this voice would answer, but all I got was something way worse, something that I had to squeal some to before the figure put his hand to my mouth to hush me.

* * *

><p>I walk through the halls, not knowing what to do, does the council know about Arclight, or did they even know that he was still alive? I groan in frustration so many questions and no answers to them, I close my eyes not knowing that some one was just around the corner that I was to turn. I was about to turn when I collide with some one and fall back not expecting that.<p>

"Oh my I'm so sorry", says that voice that caught my attention once before. I open my eyes and look at Sayru.

"Oh no you don't need to apologize it was all my fault, I had my eyes closed, because of everything going on", I say. He nods his head and holds out his hand to help me up.

"What is going on, every one seems to be a little out of it, I know I'm new here but this don't seem normal"? He asks not sure if he should say anything. I nod my head at him and sigh.

"Have you heard of the shadow demon Arclight, the one that took up the sucking blood bit"? I ask.

"Yes I have why"? He asks. I sigh and look down not sure I should tell him this, but I do it any way.

"Well you see he is alive", I say the only thing that comes to mind. I look at him and he don't seem shocked about it. It confused me and that confusion seemed to be on my face because he chuckles some.

"Well Krystina, I figured that, that guy didn't die, I mean he is just too powerful to bother getting killed, at least if you know what I mean", Sayru says. I look at him shocked, why hadn't any one else thought of that, I mean I should of, but for some reason I didn't I was relishing in the fact that he was dead, that no second thoughts came to mind.

"Hey your onto something their", I say as I walk past him. I hear him follow behind me.

"Let me guess your asking yourself why you and the others didn't bother thinking about that"? He asks. I stop and look at him again shocked.

"Sorry its a habit of mine, I tend to read people this is one of the reasons why my father had me to come here, not to spy of course but to get rid of me", he says. I nod now knowing why Cravon had excepting him on.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see, Sayru, I have a job for you", Cravon's voice comes out of no where.

"Sir"? Sayru bows slightly answering my cousin.

"It just so happens that I've lost my body guard and he isn't coming back, so I need some one else that has relatively good skills into doing some things that I shouldn't even think about", Cravon says as he stops beside me.

"What kind of skills sir"? Sayru asks. I look over at Cravon and see a slight smile on his face.

"The kind right now that gets you into a lot of trouble, I want you to break Sota out of the drug house", Cravon says.

"Oh my god you know where Hikaru's brother and friends are"? I ask shocked at the new information that he got.

"Yes, Krys, I have... Thus the reason why I know that my last body guard is no longer going to be with us, and Sayru", he says as he turns his attention back to the man before us.

"Don't get caught by any one, not even Reed", Cravon says. Sayru then smiles and nods his head.

"So do you want me to go now"? Sayru asks. Cravon gins and starts walking with out a word.

"Which drug house"? Sayru asks knowing that its a yes.

"You know which one, its the one that causes problems", Cravon answers with out looking back. Sayru then bids me goodbye and makes his way to the front of the palace. I then rush to catch up to Cravon.

"Are you sure you should be giving him this task, I mean those men can kill him"? I ask in shire concern.

"Don't worry I know he can handle it, that man isn't at all an angel", Cravon says as he looks over at me.

"I want you do do some thing for me as well", he says.

"Sir"? I ask.

"Watch her two friends, here are the addresses that they are at", Cravon says as he hands me a piece of paper. I take it from him and nod my head then make my way to the first one, which Sam is the closest.

* * *

><p>Reed is smiling while he sits on a branch just out side the palace, Cravon's palace. He then gets up and leaves after Krystina had left the building.<p>

"Well now its my turn ta do my job, things are defiantly goin' ta be fun", Reed says as he slowly makes his way to his destination then standing out side the building having to wait for Krystina to show up so he can begin his task.

"Well well well, what do we have here", says a man walking into Reed's direction with a few pals with him. Reed just smiles as he turns and looks at the men coming his way.

"You know your not suppose to be here", says another darkly. Reed only smiles to this and sighs then shakes his head.

"Ya don't know what ya are gettin' inta", Reed stats more as warning then anything else.

"Oh no, Weed, my man you don't know what your getting into", says another one showing his fangs. Reed grins to the used letter where the R is suppose to be in his name, these men are making fun of him.

"Well, I warned ya", he says chuckling some.

"Get him"! Yells the one in the centre of the 5 guys. Then the four of them all swiftly move to attack Reed, but underestimating the man he dodges them all with out breaking a sweat and taking one as a shield.

"Come at me now", he mocks. The others all growl, not liking that their pal has been turned into a human shield. Then some one comes from behind and rushes to Reed with a knife. Before the man could get close, Reed moves to where the pal is in the way and the lad gets stabbed into the gut. Reed appears behind the shocked man and grabs him by his long hair. He trails his hand down the mans neck and his fangs elongate, indicating he is going to do something that the others won't like.

"What... Don't man please we will leave you be if you don't", Pleads one of the men. Reed just shacks his head and looks at the neck and says, "I'm hungry". Then he bits down on the mans neck getting a scream to come out of him as he starts to drain him of his life source.

The others freak out and rush to the building entrance, though they don't make it in time, as Reed lets the body fall to the ground and he gets in front of them with his speed. They all freak out and turn around, but one got caught. Reed looks him up and down and smiles evilly.

"W-what are y-you going to d-do man"? The man asks scared for his life. Reed then shakes his head and answers, "Going ta make ya suffer". Then he breaks the guy's arm, getting a defining snapping sound, and doing the same to his other arm, then his legs, he then places the stunned man down leaning him against the tree and nods at his handy work.

"Hope ya suffer in peace", Reed laughs then makes his way to his next victim, the rest of them all getting similar things done, making them all suffer, before they die. Then he walks over to a tree and leans against it like nothing had happened, a large grin on his face and his stomach satisfied.

* * *

><p>I sit here bewildered at the creature in front of me, he is rather good looking, but what is he? I can't really tell if he is friend or foe, but all I know is that I can't seem to keep my eyes off of him. He has long brown hair to his shoulders, its nicely slicked back, he's got really nice but different looking eyes, they are blue with a tinge of purple. He is nicely built too, any girls dream man.<p>

I see a faint smile on his features to that last thought and I had to shake my head to focus, if he can talk to me through my mind, then he can read it as well. He then takes his eyes off of me and looks around the room, investigating it for some reason.

"Not use to seeing a vampire home", he says walking around, and my mouth nearly drooled at the sound of his voice, it is perfect as though he just gained the new voice. It isn't too low or too deep, but just right. Not sure as to what to think of this man that just randomly appeared out of no where, I get up and walk over to him. He turns around and faces me as I walk toward him. I reach my hand out and touch his face seeing as though its warm, just like mine, and my hand didn't go through him, he is real. He smiles down at me, he is taller, way taller, like about a lot, if I would have to guess he is 6 feet 3 or 4 inches.

Then I trail my hand down his jaw, over his neck and check to make sure I'm so not hallucinating this, I feel his firm chest.

"Satisfied"? He asks with a chuckle. I feel it vibrate my hands and I look up at him, more then likely a blush on my face. I take my hands off his chest and take a small step back.

"Y-yes", I stutter. He just smiles at me watching me, seems like he is studding me.

"So your the voice in my head"? I ask some what confused and a little embarrassed.

"Not all the time, but yeah you could say that", he answers putting his hands in his pockets. For some reason I couldn't help but look him down then up, and when I catch the smirk that is on his features again I turn away. I didn't want to act this way but for some reason I do. I hear him walking over to me, but I refused to look up. Then his warm hand comes in contact with my face, as he forces me to look at him.

"Your too shy for your own good", he says that smile still on his features. I then feel his other arm come around my waist, then he leans in and presses his lips to mine, at first I was shocked but then I relaxed and responded by kissing back. To be honest I don't know, but it felt good, really good. I can really say that it felt way better then the kiss I got from Cravon. He pulls away and I let out a whimper. He chuckles at me for it.

"Sorry", I say looking away again as he had allowed it.

"The name is Knox by the way", he says. I didn't want to look at him not after I let that out, I can't even believe that I did let it out. Then he makes me face him again, and he makes his lips inches away from mine, all I do is look into his eyes waiting for it, and when he pulls away I had become disappointed. I shake it off and walk over to the bed and sit on it.

"So what are you"? I ask

"An angel", he says. I look at him wide eyed.

"If that is what you are, then why don't you have wings, or a halo"? I ask. He just looks at me after turning to face me.

"Why do you want to see them, just to verify that I'm telling the truth"? He asks. I just nod my head and he smiles widely at me.

"All right then", he says. Then I hear tearing and clothes ripping then I see the wings wide open, they are large, the wings like sit the same height or taller then him when spread and they are a very beautiful white. And the halo appears above his head for a brief moment and then it disappears.

"Sorry I don't like the halo", Knox says. I giggle at that and then get up, looking at him.

"Could I.."? I ask not able to finish the sentence.

"I don't mind, only as long as you don't ruffle the feathers around", he answers. I smile widely at him and walk over to him then place my hand on his wing, it feels so smooth and soft. I could feel him shuttering beneath my touch and I didn't think anything of it, I couldn't.

"You want to know the best thing about haveing the wings"? He asks. I look at him, my hand still on his wing. He then grabs my hand and places it on his chest and grabs my waist with both his hands and brings me to him, making my body press against his. My face instantly burns up but then I feel warmth all around me and open my eyes as I had them closed, and they widen. His wings have gone around us as though they are guarding us.

"What are you doing around me any way"? I ask as I move my hand down some so I can rest my head on his chest. He puts his arms around me and answers, "Well I'm your guardian angel you could say". I close my eyes and listen to his heart beat.

"If that is true then why let all this happen to me"? I ask.

"There are things I can't intervene in", he says. I groan and move ever so slightly only to gasp and look down.

"Oh my god", I say then look up at his face, he just smiles at me sheepishly.

"What, I haven't been this close to a girl in a while", he says. I blush and turn around in his arms so I can put my hands on his wings.

"You can show me what is going on"? I ask, now getting back to the thing that's been bugging me this whole time. Why am I in this situation?

"No, I can tell you", he says as he has his mouth right beside my ear causing me to shiver.

"Your not fully human", Knox answers, and shifts some causing me to moan from the feeling of his... Well you get the drift.

"W-what are y-you do-doing"? I stutter.

"Frisking you", he simply says. I then put both my hands on his wings and press my forehead on them.

"Why"? I ask, not really caring, for one he is hot, and two he is my guardian angel so who cares if he does anything to me.

"Would you let me if I told you"? He asks as he moves his one hand up and down my side gently.

"I don't know", I say.

"I know you wouldn't let me so I won't tell you why", Knox says as he licks my ear. I let out a moan because as he licked the ear he gently brushed his hand over my breast as well. I don't know why I'm letting him feel me up I mean I've been so afraid of this kind of thing that I just don't get myself.

"S-so if I'm n-not all human t-then what am I"? Is the only thing that came out.

"Part angel", he says, as he kisses my neck. I close my eyes to let him do this, I enjoy it, but I don't know why.

* * *

><p>I sigh and decide to make my way over to where the other girl is, and her name is Alyssa. I groan why do I have to be the one that does this job, its not fair. But then again Sayru has an even worse job to do. I groan why does my cousin have to have this strong liking toward that human any way? I like her, but I don't like her I have this strange feeling that their is something there with her all the time. I shake my head to that thought and just walk.<p>

I then stop dead in my tracks as I sense Reed near by. I look around and can't find him, but I did spot some dead vamps scattered about.

"Well well, what do we have here", comes that son of a bitches voice. I swiftly turn around to face him he only grins at me.

"Cravon wants ta leave ya doin' his dirty work", Reed says walking to the side some, I follow him not trusting the man.

"What the hell is with that human that every one seems to be after"? I ask the only thing that I could muster up to say, and instantly regretted it. Reed looks at me rather amused.

"Are ya jealous"? He asks while chuckling about it.

"Nope", I reply darkly. He only comes out into a laugh.

"So what is with that human"? I ask once more. He stops his laughing and looks down at the dead bodies.

"Ah, ya see, she is some thin' special... She is an angel", he says grinning. I just look at him as though he is crazy, of course he is, he calls her an angel, so he must be crazy.

"What are you doing here"? I ask him.

"Waitin' for you", he says then disappears. Before I can react he has one of his arms around my neck.

"I'm suppose ta have some fun with ya before letting ya do what yer suppose ta do", he says as he tightens his arm around my neck. I start wheezing trying to get some air into my lungs as he is cutting off the only pipe that can give me oxygen.

"Ya want to know what is the funniest part about all this... Its knowing how much power ya have over another, and that their lives are in yer hands", Reed says as he puts more pressure onto my throat. I begin to see some really weird bouncing dots as I struggle to get my breath. Then just as darkness seems to be taking over he lets go, letting me drop to my knees, I gasp in large breaths of air as though its my first breaths of my whole life. I freeze when I feel him by my ear.

"Tell yer leader, that he is a dead man, just like the rest of ya'll if you keep her into his custody", Reed hisses in my ear, and all I can do is nod knowing with the state that I'm in, he could easily kill me if I did something he didn't like.

**Well there it is, the 5th chapter to the story... And what is going on, who is Knox and why is he frisking Hikaru? How isn't Hikaru a full human? You'll have to keep reading to find out.**


End file.
